


Standing Ovations

by LauraSFox



Series: It all started with a bang [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Surprises, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraSFox/pseuds/LauraSFox
Summary: Sequel to The Loser Takes It ... All!Viktor cannot forget Yuuri and Chris has a plan of making the three of them come together again (pun totally intended). At the same time, there is another Russian still daydreaming about the charming Japanese. Yuri Plisetsky decides to go to Hatetsu, to meet Yuuri again. He is in for a terrible surprise ...A continuation of the events from The Loser Takes It ... All! in which Yuuri proves irresistible to two Russian beauties, Chris is always the idea guy, Otabek is eventually called to the rescue, and Phichit is just a great friend with a hidden hobby.





	1. Yuuri has a ... girlfriend?

"You are still thinking about him," Chris cooed softly into Viktor's ear.

The silver haired man lay prone on the bed, exhaustion from the previous tryst seeping into him. Chris pushed away a few damp strands, caressing the wonderful shell-like shape of an ear.

"You know I do," Viktor said, a bit accusingly. "And don't tell me you don't."

Chris hummed without really telling yes or no.

"He's perfect," Viktor whined. "When was the last time we had so much fun? Escorts don't matter."

Chris laughed, plopping himself on the bed, next to Viktor.

"Things would be so much simpler if you just took it up your ass," Chris shrugged. "Then we won't need a third between us."

Viktor pouted.

"No way in hell," he almost growled.

Chris laughed and slapped the perfect curve of the Russian's ass, earning an affronted look from his lover.

"I have no idea why I love you," Viktor shot at the Swiss skater. "It's not your appealing personality, that's for sure."

"You don't love me. You just love my cock," Chris said with a small laugh.

"Just not up my ass," Viktor chose to glare through the silver strands resting on his forehead.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Chris asked. "I might be getting bored with spitroasting escorts with you."

"We should ... I don't know. He's not on social media at all, I don't have his number and ..."

Chris hummed while fiddling with his phone.

"We could just go to his hometown and whisk him away. He's from a place called Hatetsu."

"Japan?!" Viktor almost shouted.

"Yeah," Chris shrugged. "There is no other way to shut you up. We go there, we convince him his ass is the best and ... we will all live happily ever after."

There was the small hint of a smile on Viktor's face.

"Don't look at me like this," Chris made a small grunt. "I have a mind of flatting you against the bed and finish your ass virginity once and for all."

The look in cerulean eyes was almost ... terrified. Chris snorted.

"Don't worry, Ice Prince. I don't plan on having my dick chopped off in my sleep."

Viktor's smile was frozen.

"Do you really think I could do that?" the Russian skater said sweetly.

"I don't think. I know," Chris said matter-of-factly. "You're the great Viktor Nikiforov, after all. Your reputation is everything."

Viktor's smile grew strained.

"It serves you right," Chris said ruthlessly.

"What do you mean?" Viktor rested his head against his forearms.

"To fall for a piece of ass that just ... doesn't run into your dick, happily and completely ignoring the simple fact that you're a cold son of a bitch."

Viktor made a small surprised sound.

"What? It's not true, that's what you want to say?" Chris looked at the man sprawled on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest, with a detached air about him. "How many gals and guys have you fucked and left behind Viktor?"

"I haven't left you," Viktor said somewhat accusingly.

"You haven't fucked me," Chris retorted.

"Like I'd want that," Viktor shot back. "You know me. Other tops are giving me the willies. You're lucky I tolerate you," he added.

Chris fell silent as he began dressing up. Viktor touched his arm in apology.

"Chris, I ... Forgive me."

"What? You don't tolerate me, after all?" Chris spoke, but his smiling eyes were a clear sign he was not taking any of it to heart.

"No, I like you. Actually, I like you so much that it breaks my heart that you don't bottom."

Chris chuckled and ruffled Viktor's hair.

"So, we just need to find the perfect bottom that can put up with both of us, right?" Chris said, his warm eyes set on his Russian lover.

Viktor's face lit up.

"Definitely."

Chris grabbed Viktor by the nape and brought his lips close for a bruising kiss.

"You know what, Nikiforov?"

"What?" Viktor said breathlessly.

"I think you should blow me dry."

Viktor's mouth curved into a smile. His hands crept inside Chris's thighs, parting them and taking hold of the quickly elongating member. He adjusted his position so he could stretch over Chris's lap and push the man's cock into his mouth. His light blue eyes bore into the other skater's warmer ones. 

"Yes, baby, you know what I need," Chris exhaled while Viktor began applying his signature blowjob technique.

Later, as Viktor was elegantly patting his lips, as if he was just getting up from a meal, not a session of hot oral sex, Chris finished dressing up.

"We have some free time until we start training again. So, let's just use them to secure wonderful Yuuri Katsuki and drag him into our lair," Chris spoke and Viktor nodded enthusiastically.

They shared one last long kiss before Chris left. Viktor remained staring at him through the window as the man left the hotel, his slender fingers pressed against the glass.

****

"What's the matter, Yuri?" Yakov yelled at the graceful blond for the umpteenth time that morning. "Since when are you flubbing your jumps like this? Have you been out drinking and partying? I'm going to ..."

"I don't drink and I don't party," Yuri cut short his coach's threats.

"You were the one who wanted to train off season," Yakov said a bit apologetically. "Maybe you should take a vacation, Yura. You're young and capable. A few weeks off the rink won't hurt. Unless you use them partying and drinking."

Yuri rolled his eyes.

"I told you I don't drink. I don't need a vacation!"

What he needed was a pair of warm dark eyes the shape of almonds to stare at him from underneath, while he was being impaled into the solid, velvet heat of ... He shook his head. 

"Take at least a few days off!" Yakov ordered. "You're making me mad! Go see a friend or something!"

Yuri was ready to protest when it hit him. 

"I'll take it!" he said determinedly, clenching one fist.

Yakov looked at him surprised.

"You listened!" he exclaimed. The old man was close to wiping away a tear. "Are you growing up, Yura? You'd be better than Viktor in no time! Just listen to what I have to say and ..."

"Yeah, I get it," Yuri cut the old man's words again.

Yakov's face fell. It made him look like a bulldog left without a bone. Yuri hurried towards him and just embraced the man shortly. Yakov sighed and patted the blond head.

"Never leave your passion off the rink, Yura," he said softly and Yuri sniffled quietly. Yakov was almost as great as his grandpa.

And, on a not so well behaved note, Yuri had just received from his coach free leave to do what his heart and the itch down his pants wanted.

****

Finding Yuuri's home was not extremely hard. Actually, the hot spring was kind of a point of attraction in the small town, so he was at the door, ready to meet the man inhabiting his dreams for weeks now. An old Japanese lady opened the door.

"Hello," he said in English. "Is this where I can find Yuuri Katsuki?"

The woman's face lit up and she began speaking quickly in Japanese, gesturing for Yuri to come in. The ruckus continued as it seemed like the entire place was coming out to life as the woman started shouting small orders to an equally old man and a strange young woman with piercings. Yuri decided to try his luck. He looked at the young woman.

"English?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded.

"I want to see Yuuri."

"Yeah? Who's asking?" the girl placed her hands on her hips, despite the old lady obviously wanting to make her do something.

"I'm Yuri Plisetsky," he said thinly, barring his teeth.

"Another Yuri? That's just too confusing. We'll call you Yurio," she decided.

"What?! Listen here, you old hag ..." he frowned and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You want to see our Yuuri or not?" the girl demanded, not without grinning like a hyena.

"Your Yuuri? Don’t tell me you're his ..." Yuri stuttered.

The hyena started laughing.

"What? Did you think I'm his girlfriend? No way! Who would want to date that dork?" she snorted. "I'm his sister, Mari. And you just didn't make the cut to see our royal highness," she snickered. 

At the same time, the old lady was struggling with Yuri's backpack, bent on accommodating the young man to the premises. Mari, as the hyena's name seemed to be, glared at him. 

He was about to tell her something when someone else entered the room.

"Yuri?" a familiar voice called.

Yuri felt his heart growing smaller.

"Hey, pig, tell your dog of a sister to back off," he said with a sneer.

Yuuri's face became serious for a second and then he just started laughing. 

"Who's this faerie?" Mari asked her brother in English, obviously just to get on the blond's nerves.

"Mari, this is Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Tiger," Yuuri said smiling.

"Tiger? This scrawny kitten?" Mari laughed and Yuuri began laughing too.

Yuri was seething. What on earth did they think they were doing laughing on his expense like that? He was about to shit on their parade when the old lady made a screeching sound and grabbed Yuuri, speaking fast in Japanese and crying. Yuri could not recall ever being witness to a stranger family reunion, as by now he was suspecting the old lady to be Yuuri's mother, as well as the parent of that creature from the deep that was barring her teeth at him.

Yuuri was trying to calm the old lady, speaking in a low soothing voice. Yuri felt jealous instantly. 

"What's happening here?" he mumbled.

"Ah, well," Mari hurried to fill him in, "Yuuri's depression just hit rock bottom and for some reason, our mother thinks you are also here to save him."

"Also?" Yuri echoed. "Wait, who else is here?"

As if on cue, a newcomer entered the scene. Yuri stared at the new apparition in pure disbelief. That was definitely a cute Asian girl, all dressed up in frilly things and balancing a fucking lace umbrella on her left shoulder.

"And who are you?" he demanded to know.

The girl looked at him wide-eyed like she could not believe him and then she laughed. A short, crystalline laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, her black eyes sparkling. "I'm Yuuri's girlfriend," she added, hanging on Yuuri's arm, as soon as his mother let him go.

Yakov was so wrong. This vacation was so not going to repair his flubbing jumps.

"You're so on," he stared at the girl, grinding his teeth.

The girl's perfect rouged lips made a silent 'o'.


	2. That Cannot Be Helped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri makes his intentions known and Yuuri takes care of things. He usually does.

Yuri just acted on impulse. He let his backpack down, certain that the old lady was going to take care of it and marched towards Yuuri, snatching him from his girlfriend’s grasp and dragging him out of the room through the first door he saw.

“Yuri, what are you doing?” Yuuri demanded to know, but he opposed no resistance as he was being carried away like that. 

“Where is your room?” the Russian Tiger asked.

“Maybe if you let go of my arm, I would show you,” Yuuri said calmly.

Reluctantly, Yuri let go of Yuuri, who took the lead and headed over to one of the similar doors and pushed it to enter. Yuri didn’t wait for a formal invitation and followed the Japanese. 

“Do you have like a key to this door or something?” he demanded, hoping that his voice was not sounding too high-pitched.

He felt strained and stretched, after spending the last few nights thinking only of Yuuri. And now he was in the same room with the guy, and despite his baggy clothes and tousled hair, and the overall pathetic appearance, Yuuri still looked pretty. Just a look at the guy was making the lower part of his body tremble with excitement. 

Yuuri threw him a strange look but went and locked the door. He barely turned and he was jumped by the Russian Yuri who plastered him against the door. He managed a small yelp before a hot mouth took over his. 

Yuri could swear he knew, that very instant, how people lost in the desert must feel when taking the first sip of water after days of enduring the worst pangs of thirst. Yuuri’s mouth was pliant, delicious, surrendering to the attack with a small whimper. Yuri had not much experience kissing, but he knew he was on firm ground when he pushed his tongue inside and Yuuri just took it, letting him in and allowing him to experience the sweetest mouth in the universe. 

The Russian Tiger could barely be satisfied with this. His hands fumbled with Yuuri’s shirt, finding their way inside, touching firm muscles covered by smooth skin. Wanting to feel more, he boldly moved to cup Yuuri’s perfect buttocks, feeling them through the thin material of the sweatpants. 

That was when firm hands placed against his chest, pushing him away, not brusquely, but firmly. It was easy to forget Yuuri was strong, too. 

“Yuri,” the Japanese said reproachfully, “why are you here?”

Now that was a good question. 

“I’m here because I’m flubbing my jumps and it’s only because of you!” was the only answer he could think of to hide his true intentions.

Yuuri watched him, in disbelief, his lips slightly parted, still moist from their kiss.

“W-what?” he stammered, in that shy way of his that was making Yuri want nothing but to bend the guy over and see if he could break.

“Yeah,” Yuri clenched his fists and crowded Yuuri against the door again, boring his eyes into warm hazel ones. “You did something to me. You … you took my mojo!”

Yuuri watched his impromptu guest for a few seconds, and then he started laughing.

“I mean it!” Yuri said petulantly, like a child. 

He hated when he sounded like a child, but he could not help it. He was one step away from whining and begging Yuuri to do something about the throbbing piece of meat between his legs.

“Yuri, you never flub your jumps,” Yuuri managed after his bout of laughter eventually subsided. “I am the one who does that.”

“Yeah, you gave that to me. You’re like contagious or something,” Yuri said clipped.

“Really? I’ve never dreamed that that would be my special superpower,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “And what do you want me to do?”

“To take it back!”

“How?” Yuuri looked at the Russian with puppy like eyes.

“I’ll teach you how not to flub your jumps,” Yuri said on the spot.

“Really? You would do that?” Yuuri’s face lit up.

“Not for free,” Yuri ground his teeth.

Yuuri’s face fell.

“Of course. But I don’t have a lot of money. I suppose your lessons are expensive.”

“I don’t need money,” Yuri said, looking down.

Was he really going to do this? To propose something so … dirty?

“Then what?” Yuuri asked gently, the hope in his voice obvious.

“Pay me with … yourself,” Yuri stared stubbornly at the floor.

“Myself?”

“Your body, goddamit!” Yuri yelled, and this time he looked straight at Yuuri.

The Japanese’s porcelain face was a play of emotions. Surprise, followed by confusion, was soon replaced by pure and simple disbelief. And the four eyes had the nerve to just start laughing.

“Yuri, what on earth would you want to do with me?” he asked, wiping a few tears from under his glasses.

Yuri grunted in displeasure and cast his eyes down. Damn, damn, damn it! He really had to say it.

“I want …” he breathed out. “I want you to …”

Yuuri made the mistake of getting closer to him and placing his hands on the Russian’s shoulders. It was really easy for Yuri to push the man’s arms away. In an instant, they were both sprawled on the bed, Yuri on top, holding Yuuri’s slender wrists in a tight grip above his head. The warm eyes were staring at him with a mix of curiosity and … shyness. But there was no fear or annoyance there. That encouraged Yuri to start talking. 

“I’ll give you lessons on jumps. I promise you this – no more flubs. But each lesson will have a cost.”

“Seeing that you are pinning me to the bed, I have no choice but to listen to you,” the Japanese said with a small smile. 

“Alright,” Yuri steeled himself. “I decide the cost, whether it’s a blowjob, a fuck, or just that I want to cuddle and kiss.”

“You cuddle and kiss?!” Yuuri asked, obviously taken aback with Yuri’s words.

“Really? That’s what worries you?” Yuri ground his teeth in annoyance. “You better do what I say!”

Yuuri’s lips were twitching ever so slightly. He was on the brink of starting to laugh again.

“One single sound that resembles laughing, and I’ll give you a fat lip,” Yuri growled menacingly.

Yuuri suddenly became serious.

“Yuri … is this because of the thing after the GPF?” he asked slowly like he was carefully choosing his words.

“No! I mean yes! No! It’s because you’re a jump flubbing idiot!” Yuri struggled with his own words.

“Yuri, that … thing … only happened because I had to pay a debt towards the others. You included.”

Yuri was pretty certain he was beet-red by now.

“I don’t get what your point is,” he hissed. 

“You … never had anyone before, right?” Yuuri asked gently. “So you may feel tempted to think that …”

“I don’t think anything! It’s you! You’re all I can think of!”

Yuri wanted to smack himself so badly. What was wrong with him? Yuuri was going to laugh again.

But Yuuri didn’t laugh. His eyes were getting even warmer as he spoke again.

“Then I suppose that cannot be helped,” he almost whispered. “Would you like me to take care of you right now?”

Yuri could swear if he couldn’t get it up that instant, he was going to live under a rock until the end of time.

“Y-yes,” he stammered. “Please do.”

“Then release my hands. There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Yuuri added.

“I’m not ashamed!” the blond protested, but he knew he was. And he knew Yuuri knew he was.

The brunet pushed him gently and turned the tables, making Yuri lay on his back on the bed. He kissed Yuri’s neck gently, nibbling at the soft skin there like a small rabbit. Yuri loved and hated the jolt of pleasure coursing through his body right that instant. At the same time, deft fingers slowly unbuttoned his black jeans, finding purchase in the hot cock already straining for release. 

Yuuri’s fist circled Yuri’s erection with practiced ease. A naughty thumb was moving, pulling the skin over the sensitive head, making the blond see stars beneath his eyelids. Yuri moved his head to capture Yuuri’s lips in a desperate kiss as his breath grew ragged. The beautiful brunet continued his steady pumping while letting Yuri kiss his mouth to his heart’s content.

Pleasure built inside him, hurrying him towards his resolution, despite the tiny voice in his head protesting, saying that it was too soon, and no, he didn’t want it to be over so damn fast. Yuuri’s hand increased its rhythm, sensing the subtle changes in the blond’s hardness and Yuri was thankful for having Yuuri’s sweet mouth clamped so hard over his because otherwise, his howl would have certainly let everyone know within a range of 50 miles that he just got the best handjob in his life.

Carefully, Yuuri gathered Yuri’s cum with his fingers and pushed the fingers into his mouth. Yuri winced. It was way too soon to get hard again, even if he was just 18 years old. 

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked gruffly, to hide his frustration.

Yuuri stared at him, his thumb in his mouth.

“Oh, this. Just getting rid of the evidence. You don’t want your clothes all filthy, right?”

And just like that, Yuuri dipped his head onto Yuri’s belly and licked the remnants of the young Russian’s release. 

Alright, he could keep his head clear. No, he couldn’t. Why was Yuuri Katsuki so dirty? How many men had he done this with? And why on earth was he so jealous, and wanted to beat the entire world with a stick?

Yuuri smiled sheepishly at him, once he finished. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. 

“I’ll go wash my teeth,” he gestured for the bathroom attached to the room, and Yuri just nodded.

He was laying on the bed, having just been thoroughly jerked off by a beautiful Japanese skater who had a bad habit of flubbing his jumps. And also had a bunch of posters with Viktor Nikiforov all over the walls in his bedroom. 

“Yuuri!!!!” the blond roared like a wounded animal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you guys find the chapter? I would like to hear from you in the comments! No worries, Chris and Viktor will arrive in Hatetsu soon enough, and this will be more than Yuri/Yuuri smut. That being said, there will be more smut. Of all kinds. See ya!


	3. Sorry, Not Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens ... or is it just Yuri's special ... thingie? New visitors arrive at the onsen, drama ensues!

Yuuri came out of the bathroom, his toothbrush still in his mouth, visibly alarmed by Yuri’s shouting.

“What’s the matter?” he mumbled, without taking out the toothbrush.

“Why on earth,” Yuri began yelling every word and pointed helplessly at the posters on the walls, “do you have him in your room in this vulgar display of … of …”

Yuuri chose to look down, embarrassed, which simply made Yuri madder. 

“Is he like your idol or something? That … that has-been?”

“He’s not a has-been,” Yuuri took the toothbrush out of his mouth and frowned. “Viktor is the greatest figure skater in the world.”

“Says who?” Yuri spat venomously.

“Maybe all his gold medals?” Yuuri seemed a bit unsure. Then he steeled himself. “He is incredibly talented. He has great dedication. And …”

“And you jerk off to these posters, right?” Yuri said accusingly.

Yuuri opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure what to say. Yuri could not believe it. Of all people, Yuuri Katsuki could not be different from everyone else. He was in love with Viktor, just like everyone else.

Yuri was even more surprised when Yuuri just turned on his heels and apparently closed himself in the bathroom. It took several long minutes for the Japanese to return, which only served to make Yuri boil in his own anger. The pig even dared to look serene, like nothing happened.

“So, are you going to take them down or what?” Yuri demanded to know.

Yuuri stared at him like he could not understand what he was being asked.

“I cannot sleep in this room with Viktor ‘The Pervert’ Nikiforov staring at me,” he explained.

“Ah,” Yuuri’s face lit up. “You’ll not be sleeping here. I’ll go ask Mari to prepare a room for you. Are you … staying?”

There was hope in the warm almond shaped eyes, and Yuri felt the ice in his heart melting for a small fraction. 

“What do you mean? I think your bed is large enough for the both of us.”

“I’m sorry, Yuri, but there’s already someone in my room,” Yuuri said apologetically.

“Who?” the blond asked.

His eyes traveled around the room, only now taking in small details, like a frilly shawl thrown on the back of a chair, a pair of colorful stockings on the floor, and plenty of makeup and perfume bottles on the vanity counter. 

“Oh, fuck, your girlfriend,” he said deflated.

Yuuri had the nerve to look embarrassed. 

“Well, yes, I mean … she sleeps here,” the Japanese said awkwardly.

“How on earth you sleep with so many guys, you have a professional career, and also manage to have a girlfriend at the same time? Not to mention … what the fuck are you? Some wishy-washy type of guy who fucks both guys and girls or something?”

Yuuri looked like he was ready to bolt. His bottom lip was quivering a little like he was on the verge of crying. Yuri looked away, annoyed. 

“Whatever, not my problem,” he hopped from the bed, to hide his nervousness, and also to quench the need just to embrace the beautiful brunet and ask for his forgiveness. Seeing Yuuri troubled was making him troubled, too. 

“Are you still willing to teach me?” Yuuri asked, but now he looked upset, no longer hopeful.

“Yes. And the payment remains the same. I didn’t travel half the world so you can give me a handjob. I can do that by myself, you know?”

“Of course,” Yuuri murmured, and Yuri brushed by him as he headed for the door.

The Japanese caught his hand before he could run away. His fingers were smooth, perfect, and Yuri could only think of how delicately, but firmly, they had wrapped around his cock just earlier.

“Yuri, for what is worth, thank you,” Yuuri cooed.

“Yeah, ok,” Yuri said back, his anger appeased now. 

He had to get away from this guy. Everything Yuuri Katsuki did was driving him nuts with want for something he could not put his finger on. And, on top of everything, the Japanese was making him feel all mushy inside. He hated it. That was so not like him.

***

“Mari, please prepare a room for Yuri. He will be staying with us for a while.”

“Come on, Yurio,” Yuuri’s sister gestured for him to follow, as she already had his backpack. 

“My name is not Yurio, you hag!” Yuri protested, but Mari ignored him while walking in front.

“Oi, Yuuri,” Mari stopped, as she remembered something. “Two cute foreigners are asking for you. They’re relaxing in the hot spring.”

“What visitors?” Yuri’s eyes turned into slits.

“Are you coming or not, Yurio? I’m giving your room to someone else if you’re not coming,” Mari pressed, and Yuri reluctantly chose to follow her, not without looking after Yuuri at every step. 

He had a bad hunch about this. A terrible hunch.

***

Chris was enjoying the hot water, purring like a cat. His fingers traveled to cup Viktor’s nape gently. The Russian turned towards his lover with languid eyes. 

“Can you imagine how it would be to train all day and come back to this? Yuuri’s such a lucky fucker,” he spoke.

“No wonder he’s so sweet. One cannot have a bad bone in his body after relaxing in a hot bath like this,” Viktor groaned in delight, enjoying Chris’s touch.

“Yeah, he has pretty good bones,” Chris chuckled, bringing the other hand to cup Viktor’s cheek.

He pulled the beautiful skater into a slow kiss. 

“And pretty good muscles,” Chris added and kissed Viktor again.

Viktor grunted into Chris’s mouth, visibly pleased.

“An awesome ass …” Chris continued, loving the way Viktor melted into his touch. “Flawless skin …, a very talented mouth …”

“Are you trying to make me come before I get to meet him again?” Viktor protested, but it was evident he felt incredibly weak.

They were too caught up in what they were doing to notice they had company. 

“Viktor, Chris, what are you guys doing here?!” 

Yuuri dropped the towels he was carrying, in apparent shock. Viktor pushed Chris away, almost too forcefully.

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re here to see you,” he flashed his money-making smile and rose from the bath, opening his arms to welcome their host.

Yuuri’s face was a mask, his jaw all slack. Only his hands were trembling a bit. Chris laughed.

“Come on, Yuuri. It’s not like you’ve never see Viktor naked before.”

“Yes, but … guys, this is my parents’ onsen!” Yuuri spoke quickly and grabbed the towels dropped on the floor. “Please, at least put something on, there are other people who …”

“We paid for the entire place,” Viktor said with a small shrug. “Your parents are happy to have us.”

Yuuri’s cheeks burst into flames.

“W-why?” he stammered.

With cocksure moves, Viktor waded through the water in nothing but his birthday suit. He hopped on the ledge with practiced grace and tipped Yuuri’s chin. 

“Are you trying to say you’re not happy to see me, Yuuri?”

Chris watched the scene with faked boredom. He could not recall ever seeing Viktor so enamored with the idea of a new conquest. And, after all, Viktor had already had Yuuri. The new obsession had to run deeply if that was the case. 

Yuuri also seemed completely uncomfortable with the attention Viktor was lavishing him with. That was a surprise, too. He had expected the Japanese to be game, too, for them to have another hot threesome, and then go back to business as usual. Which meant he and Viktor dangling on a string, with their needs barely fulfilled. Yuuri Katsuki was an interesting character.

It was not like Chris could not see the appeal. The Japanese was limber, talented and vigorous. And that ass … There was plenty to love about him. But to see the Ice Prince Viktor Nikiforov so worked up about a guy was a sight to behold. This vacation was starting to become fascinating, all of a sudden. Good, he was beginning to grow bored anyways.

As Chris was gauging the situation from afar, Yuuri was visibly trying hard to fight off Viktor’s advances without looking impolite. 

“Viktor, I … am happy to see you, but I don’t understand,” Yuuri spoke slowly like he was afraid that his own breathing was going to disturb the delicate fabric of the world.

“I have traveled half the world to see you again, and you don’t even want to give me a kiss,” Viktor complained.

The Japanese hesitated and placed a small peck on Viktor’s cheek. Chris was beginning to find the situation more and more amusing. So, when Viktor practically threw Yuuri into the water and followed through, only to pin the brunet against the ledge and thoroughly kiss him on the lips, he was not in the least surprised.

Few things could surprise Chris at this moment. The shouting that followed and the personage that made a dramatic entrance qualified for that peculiar category, though.

“You old pervert, take your hands off my Yuuri!” the Russian Tiger jumped into the water, fully clothed, with murder in his cute green eyes.

The expression on Viktor’s face was priceless. Chris hid his face in his palms. He was pretty confident that he was shaking so hard with laughter that it was still visible, though. Yes, this vacation was starting to look more and more promising by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! It took me a bit to get back into Yuri's shoes and play him in my head again! I love the little monster so damn much!


	4. Dude Looks Like A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, since you kept asking me ... well, this it it. Count of my muse Chris to figure this stuff out. And I should say. Aerosmith's hit name, used without permission. Now slap me like a bitch!

Chris was still debating who he should save first, as Viktor and Yuri were shouting at each other in Russian now, and the Japanese Yuuri was staring at the scene, trembling, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. His conundrum was solved by a high pitched voice that immediately demanded attention.

“What is going on here?” a cute little person in a long white dress with enough lace to decorate a royal apartment spoke.

Silence fell. Chris wished he could see Viktor’s face, but his lover was turned, and all he could tell from the guy’s posture was the tension mixed with confusion in the way the man’s shoulders were hunched. Yuri Plisetsky was not so difficult to read. Water dripping from both his hair and clothes, he looked like he was on the verge of howling or crying. Or both. There was so much energy and emotion into that scrawny kitten that it made everything even more entertaining. 

Yuuri Katsuki was beet-red and utterly quiet. Interesting, Chris mused, and he turned his attention on the new comer. Hands on hips, the girl was taking in the scene, obviously upset. Or, as Chris surreptitiously swam closer and noticed, not so upset after all. She was trying hard to hold on a frown on her tanned face, but the corners of her lips were quivering, like she could barely stop herself from laughing. 

Nonchalantly, Chris rose from the water and jumped on the ledge. Without giving a rat’s ass that he was completely naked, he bowed in front of the girl, and offered his hand. Large brown eyes took him in with not-so-feigned interest and she let one hand into his. He bore his eyes into hers, as he bent from the waist and placed a small kiss on a dainty hand covered in silk. 

“And who might you be, beautiful flower?” Chris asked, smiling.

“I’m … Ayumi-chan!” the girl said brightly, after a short hesitation. “And I’m Yuuri’s girlfriend!”

“What?!” Viktor’s voice boomed from behind, and Chris could swear the hot bath must have turned into ice by now.

“Oh, I had no idea Yuuri had a girlfriend,” Chris almost bit his lips to stop himself from smiling. “And such a beautiful one, on top of things.”

“Thank you,” the girl flashed a gorgeous sweet smile at Chris. 

She looked more than pleased with the praise, but she didn’t act embarrassed. She didn’t act like a polite well behaved Japanese girl, not that Chris had extensive knowledge in the area. And although she had a Japanese name, and she did look Asian, she could be of any other similar descent. It was making Chris wonder.

“Viktor,” he spoke, while letting go of the girl’s hand. “Let’s head to our rooms to relax. We need to leave these love birds figure out some things, it seems.”

He knew Viktor wanted to say something. But he also knew Viktor trusted him. The Russian jumped out of the water, grabbing some towels from the floor and handing one to Chris. 

“Goodbye for now, Ayumi-chan,” Chris winked at the girl. “I hope I’ll get to see more of you.”

“And I of you, Christophe,” the girl said flirtily. 

Christophe? No one who knew him outside the rink called him that. It was normal to hear his name like that in competitions, but not otherwise. Supposedly, Ayumi-chan was a fan.

***

Yuuri stretched one hand apologetically to touch Yuri.

“Don’t!” Yuri shouted, his nerves too strung out to allow anyone to touch him.

“Yuri, I had no idea Viktor was here,” Yuuri spoke gently.

“You’re going to be with him now, since he’s here, aren’t you?” Yuri asked bitterly.

Yuuri was too quiet. That meant he was right. He clenched his fists and looked the Japanese straight into his beautiful eyes.

“I’ll be damned if I let him have his way. I was here first,” he pointed at an indefinite point in the water. “And we have a deal.”

Right, Yuuri? We have a deal, don’t we? He was internally screaming, but he could not let anything resurface. 

“We do,” Yuuri said solemnly. “Come, let’s change our clothes and dry for a bit.”

“Ahem,” someone cleared his voice.

Damn, he had forgotten about her. Just how fucked up things were going to get? The girl was staring at them from the sideline, one foot tapping the ground. What a nuisance! 

“What are you staring at?” he glared at her.

To his dismay, she smiled brightly.

“I’m staring at a wet pussy,” she dropped her line and laughing, turned on her feet. “Are you coming, Yuuri?” she called over her shoulder.

“No, I … I have to take care of Yuri, now,” Yuuri dismissed her, much to Yuri’s delight.

So the brunet was not that much into his girl, after all. At least, he didn’t have to carry a full-fledged war on multiple battlefronts. Viktor and that perverted Swiss were enough work, as the situation went. Yuuri took his hand gently and together got out of the water. 

They walked in absolute silence until they reached Yuri’s room. The Russian allowed his host to guide him inside and slowly undress him. Yuuri’s touch was like a feather, pleasant and making his skin tingling all over. When the Japanese took a warm fluffy towel and began to pat his hair and his naked body slowly, Yuri could swear he wanted to purr.

“You’re wet, too,” he murmured, and Yuuri just nodded.

It felt like a dream to watch the brunet’s firm moves as he was efficiently undressing. Yuri didn’t care for practiced, fake striptease move. Yuuri had amazing skin, white and flawless, and his body was harmonious, sharp planes where needed, rolling curves where wanted. 

Yuri waited. There was no other place where he would have rather been that moment. When Yuuri stepped into his personal space, his hair sticking everywhere, his lips moist and his eyes questioning, Yuri knew the answer. Their first kiss was delicate, their lips barely touching and Yuri felt like honey was pouring straight into his veins. 

“Come,” Yuuri took his hand and guided him towards the futon on the floor.

Yuri could not believe sleeping on the floor would be comfortable, but as he lay down with Yuri, he could barely stop a sigh of contentment. They lay on one side, facing each other, the look in Yuri’s warm eyes serious and a bit embarrassed.

Then Yuuri leaned in and kissed him again, and Yuri spared himself the torture of wondering why the Japanese seemed to be so embarrassed all the time. Soon enough, they were a tangle of limbs, and mouths and tongues, kissing and touching everywhere and when Yuri landed between Yuuri’s legs, he could not care less about all the Viktors in the entire world. 

Yuuri’s slender legs came to circle his neck, allowing him the perfect angle for entering. 

“Wait,” Yuuri whispered, and he pushed two fingers into his mouth, quickly using them to make his entrance slick. “That doesn’t get wet on its own,” he said apologetically, and Yuri wanted to ask him why he would be sorry about that. 

He forgot everything he wanted to ask the moment Yuuri’s deft hand grabbed his erection and guided it towards his back door. Delving into delicious heat, he groaned in pure pleasure.

“Yuuri,” his call came out strangled and weak.

The Japanese moaned softly, averting his eyes, his cheeks slightly pink. If he had not been too busy experiencing the pleasure of being wrapped up in Yuuri Katsuki’s amazing body, Yuri would have taken a picture and set it as his wallpaper on every possible device. That was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. Porn could never compete with how this good-looking man looked in the throes of passion.

He began moving, slowly, tentatively, at first. With each push, Yuuri moved his head a bit, and his lips parted, letting out a small cute sound. 

“Does it feel good, Yuuri?” Yuri asked.

“Yes, thank you,” the Japanese replied.

He was the thankful one. This was better than anything. Maybe climbing the podium with a gold medal around his neck could equal it. But he had no idea about that, never winning the gold, so for now, fucking Yuuri Katsuki was the most exquisite, fabulous, out of this world experience he had ever lived. He leaned in to kiss the brunet some more and soft lips wrapped around his tongue, sucking on it. It felt like he was fucking Yuuri at both ends, and it was overwhelming. He began moving faster, his desire skyrocketing from one second to another, making him feel high. Fools talked about getting drunk or doing drugs, but nothing could beat sex, especially when the one to be impaled with was such a beautiful human being. 

“Yuri,” the Japanese moaned wantonly.

Yuri could not believe his eyes. The brunet was shooting from his cock without touching it. The sight of the beautiful white ropes hitting the man’s taut abs and pecs had him undone. With a groan, he let his essence flow inside the hot velvety channel while whispering words of sin. 

Minutes after, he remained there, resting his head against Yuuri’s shoulder, one hand possessively thrown over the man’s chest. The brunet’s steady breathing was the sweetest lullaby, and he drifted off to sleep.

***

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Viktor expressed his frustration as soon as they were dried and comfortable, sitting at a small table with a couple of complimentary drinks in hand, in their room.

“Viktor, just chillax, man,” Chris smiled and drank his sake in one go.

“He has … a girlfriend?!” 

Viktor sounded so pained it was laughable. 

“I cannot compete with that,” the Russian buried his silver head in the crook of his arms, his voice coming out muffled.

Chris began fiddling with his phone. What he was seeking had to be somewhere there. 

“What are you doing?” Viktor whined. “Aren’t you going to comfort me?”

“You know how much I like to comfort you, but now, my dear champion, it is not the case.”

Viktor’s head snapped up.

“What do you mean?” the Russian asked, his eyes thinning. “What aren’t you telling me, Chris?”

With a sigh, Chris pointed his phone facing Viktor.

“So, it’s Yuuri with some guy. Do you want to torture me or something? Just look at that cute face. Oh, my God, I love him with glasses. I’d cum so hard on that face,” Viktor said dreamily.

Sometimes, Chris wanted to smack Viktor upside the head.

“Stop drooling over Yuuri, idiot. Just look at the guy next to him. Don’t you recognize him?”

Viktor squinted as he looked at the screen, but he looked just as confused as before.

“Look at the guy, Viktor. Now, remember Yuuri’s girlfriend.”

“I don’t want to think of her!” Viktor exclaimed and looked away, pouting.

Chris shook his head. 

“That girl is no competition for you, my beautiful fool.”

“How can she not be?” Viktor turned back to moping. “She has like … boobs and …”

“Viktor,” Chris stopped him. “That’s not Yuuri’s girlfriend.”

“She’s not?” Viktor looked at his friend and lover, biting his lower lip.

“No, because that’s a dude, man.”

Chris could not resist the temptation. He took a quick shot of Viktor’s face. Priceless.

“Cut it out, moron,” Viktor snapped out of his shock. “How do you know?”

“Because it’s this guy,” Chris pushed the picture from before under Viktor’s nose. “Phichit Chulanont, Thailand’s hope and dreams and national treasure, figure skater extraordinaire, and apparently, a pretty good crossdressing enthusiast.”

“W-what?” Viktor stammered. 

His eyes drifted to the picture over and over again.

“He’s Yuuri’s best friend or something. They used to train with the same coach. And no, before you jump to any conclusions, I seriously doubt he’s more than friends with Yuuri. He’s just having a laugh on our account right now, most probably, but I can forgive him since he’s practically trying to save his friend from the clutches of two crazy Russians.”

“And one perverted Swiss,” Viktor shot back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey, don’t put me in the same category with you and that little cat,” Chris protested. “I’m here only because of you. Yuuri Katsuki has a nice ass, but I’ve already fucked him. I can live without fucking him again, although I’d rather do him with you a few more times until you fuck him out of your system.”

Viktor stared at his friend with an unreadable expression. Then he suddenly began laughing. 

“So this Phichit fellow is playing us?” he asked.

“Pretty good, if you’re asking me. I bet Yuri the Russian Tiger has no idea that’s a guy, either. He must be foaming at the mouth right now.”

“Yeah,” Viktor frowned. “What’s the deal with that kid, anyway? He almost hit me in the face.”

“How should I know? You two are both Russians. I don’t get you half of the time. I’m telling you, Viktor, if you’re scared of competition, keep your eyes on your fellow countryman. That fearless kitten apparently wants to mate with your Yuuri, and he looks like he’s ready to fight for his pairing rights.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Viktor shrugged it off. “He has nothing on me. How many gold medals has he won? He’s too young. I doubt my beautiful Yuuri cares about having a lover five years younger than him.”

“ that could be an advantage for him,” Chris teased.

“Nonsense,” Viktor cut him short. “I’m sure Yuuri likes me more.”

“You’re such an arrogant bastard sometimes, Viktor,” Chris spoke, grinning. “What if Yuuri prefers little Yuri? What are you going to do then?”

“I’m sure I can sweep any guy off his feet. Yuuri will see I’m just better,” Viktor spoke, but now his fingers were tapping impatiently against the table.

“I thought we were here for a recreational fuck-filled vacation,” Chris looked at his lover pensively. “Now you want to romance him?”

Viktor chose not to answer. 

“Alright, babe,” Chris said playfully. “But trust me, the little kitten has it in him to fight you over that Japanese beauty.”

“And what do you suggest?” Viktor said bitterly, while unconsciously touched the crown of his head.

“Stop that. You’re not getting bald. It’s just in your head. As for what I suggest … I say we should bring out the big guns.”

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked hopefully.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head. I’ll make a phone call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the mystery is all solved. What do you guys think? I could not believe no one has seen through my charade. I'm either good at deceiving or bad at offering proper hints. I thought someone would have noticed the pointer in the initial summary of the story. Sorry for throwing you off the track so badly! Anyways, let me know your thoughts. (Please, pretty please!)


	5. Though we are seated ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, stuff happens. Just see inside ;)

The swish of the blades on the ice was interrupted from time to time by Yuri’s short commands. Yuuri was just nodding slightly at each and every one, focused on his moves, and soon enough, his body was moving charmingly, the tension in his legs gradually fading, as he began to land jump after jump. Between jumps, as Yuri tirelessly was advising from not far away, he himself on the ice, Yuuri was attacking the step sequences he knew best.

Yuri could feel his heart beat faster as he followed the Japanese with his eyes. It was hard to push at the back of his mind the look on the brunet’s face in the aftermath. Their lovemaking was out of this world, Yuri could swear by all that mattered. Yuuri’s skin had glowed, as they lay, barely managing to breathe normally, after being joined at the hip. Sleeping next to him had been exquisite, too. Yuri could not remember ever sleeping so peacefully. It was like the heat radiating from Yuuri Katsuki was a blanket meant to protect them against all evil.

“Hey, Yuuri, that was amazing!” someone called from the sideline, and Yuri’s soft-colored fantasy broke like glass.

He shot a murderous look towards the stands. Of course those two idiots could not let it go. He grimaced, showing teeth. Chances were small for Viktor to see the expression on his fellow Russian’s face from such a distance, but Yuri hoped the negative energy he was emitting right now was going to impress that arrogant bastard through sheer power of will.

Yuuri, the traitor, laughed at the other two skaters and waved at them.

“Do you really think this sequence is any good?” the Japanese shouted at the audience of two, as he moved his hips beautifully, gliding on the ice.

“You’re the sexiest man on the planet right now,” Viktor clapped his hands gleefully and Yuuri blushed.

If looks could kill … Yuri thought. At least, the Japanese was not so interested in giving Viktor his undivided attention. 

“Chris, what do you think?” Yuuri called the other, while making a pirouette and then exposing his cute bum while continuing his dance.

“Trust us, darling,” the perverted Swiss drawled the words, “even though we are seated, we are giving you standing ovations.”

Yuuri laughed, and he sounded embarrassed. Good, he was not supposed to flirt with just every scumbag walking the ice rink. 

“Yuuri,” he called, his voice strained. “Let’s repeat.”

“Hai,” Yuuri nodded and turned his attention on Yuri once again.

“Hey, Yuri, are you like ignoring us or something?” Chris dared calling for him.

He rolled his eyes.

“Good, you’re the clever one, you figured it out,” he spoke, but did not even grace Chris with one look.

“Aww, you’re such a meanie,” Chris complained, but Yuri could swear he could hear the laughter behind those words.

He just flipped the bird at the duo, and continued to watch Yuuri move. The Japanese was astonishingly fast at learning, but Yuri was not one to spread praises all over the place, like that pervert Viktor. In his world, praises meant nothing. Only winning medals and bringing them home mattered. 

Yuuri skated towards him, once he was done. For a brief moment, Yuri thought the Japanese was going to casually lean in and kiss him. His heart twitched painfully, when Yuuri just bowed his head politely, thanking him profusely, in that unique style of his people. 

“It was nothing,” he said, forcing a small smile.

Everyone was telling him he had to smile more often. It was especially grating when he was told to smile, since Viktor did it so effortlessly and won over sponsors and fans like it was nothing. Yuri was just brushing such things off. They weren’t important. He had more fans than he cared for, and even sponsors seemed to like his badass act. It was some sort of a charmer with the girls everywhere, apparently. No, he had no reason to change that.

Only that now, in that very moment, he wanted so hard to be able to smile at Yuuri and have him smile back. Viktor, the bastard, always smiled like an idiot, when he saw Yuuri. And Yuri could not lie to himself, and say that he wasn’t feeling jealous when that happened. So now, the corners of his lips were stretched painfully, as he attempted a smile.

Yuuri’s expression turned into concern.

“Are you feeling ill to the stomach, Yuri?”

What the fuck? He was just trying to smile, goddamit! 

“No,” he frowned, and that immediately brought relief to the Japanese’s face. “You still have room to learn, but you did ok.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said enthusiastically. “I was hoping not to disappoint you.”

“Let’s just get back to the onsen. I’d love a hot bath,” Yuri moved and the Japanese followed.

They were out of the ice and heading towards the locker room when the two idiots appeared to block the way.

“We need to talk to Yuuri,” Chris spoke, crossing his arms across his chest.

“So do. What do I care?” Yuri shrugged, since the Swiss had directly addressed him.

“In private,” Viktor added, watching Yuri warily for some reason.

“I cannot see what’s so important that you cannot speak right now,” Yuri stood his ground, Yuuri just behind him.

“You have someone waiting for you at the onsen, so you should just stop shadowing Yuuri already.”

“Who’s waiting for me?”

“It’s that friend of yours from Kazakhstan.”

“Otabek?”

He had exchanged a lot of texts with Otabek ever since the GPF’s finals. There was something about the guy that was putting Yuri at ease. At first, Yuri had thought about asking him more about what happened when Yuuri lost and they all had their fun that night taking turns at the Japanese’s lovely holes. But he had always drifted away from the topic, and just ended up having normal conversations with the guy. The Kazakhstani seemed happy to reply and even initiate conversations at least a few times weekly.

Well, it was kind of an exaggeration to say that the stoic skater seemed happy. His texts were to the point, always devoid of fluff, but witty and insightful. Yuri liked conversing with him.

“Why didn’t you just say Otabek, to begin with?” he shot Chris an annoyed look.

“What? Isn’t it true that he’s your friend?”

“Just as much as he is your friend,” Yuri shrugged.

“Oh, I think you’re a bit insensitive, Yuri,” Chris smiled. “Otabek’s social media is full of pictures with you on ice. What does the guy say, Viktor?” he turned towards the Russian champion.

“The only skater I feel like I have something to learn from,” Viktor supplied with a small smile, his eyes cold and assessing, as they rested on Yuri.

Yuri blushed. It felt good to hear Otabek was holding him in such high regard. Unless the two stupid dogs in front on him were just trying to play him. He had to see that pronto. 

“Isn’t he cute when he blushes like this?” Chris commented and Viktor snickered. 

“Shut up, you two. Unlike you, I was on the ice. It’s normal to have flushed cheeks,” he mumbled.

Now he had to go see Otabek. If this was a ruse, someone would have to pay dearly for this.

“Will you be ok, Yuuri?” he turned towards the Japanese.

“Yes, I will be with Chris and Viktor,” the brunet said cheerfully.

Which is exactly why I worry, Yuri thought. He looked at the two skaters. Chris was smiling like a pervert in a sex shop. Viktor’s eyes were gleaming with something he didn’t like. He hated to leave, but he was not the runner up in this competition. He grabbed Yuuri by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 

The Japanese whimpered in surprise, but his hands came to rest on Yuri’s waist. The blond deepened the kiss, tasting Yuuri’s lips. When he finished, Chris’s smile was starting to fade, while Viktor was simply watching the scene in shock.

“Yeah,” he spoke, pulling Yuuri closer for a hug. “Play nice,” he stared directly at Chris, then at Viktor.

“Or what?” Chris rose up to the challenge. 

“You’ll see,” Yuri said thinly. “I’ll see you later, Yuuri, in your room.”

He looked at the older skaters with triumph in his eyes. Yeah, fuckers, he’s mine, it was what he wanted to shout from the top of his lungs.

***

“So, what’s the deal between you and Yuri?” Viktor spoke, while standing close to the Japanese, as the latter was fiddling with the door to his locker. 

“He’s teaching me how to land jumps,” Yuuri replied, but he casted his eyes down, blushing.

“And you’re teaching him what, in return?” Chris closed in the distance, from the other side.

Yuuri was practically trapped with no room to move.

“Guys, I should just get changed and head back. What did you want to tell me?”

Chris could taste the young man’s shyness. It was fucking delicious, especially coming from such a sexy human being who knew so well how to party. 

“We are here for days now, and you’ve barely had any time for us,” Viktor pouted. “Do you hate us or something, Yuuri?”

It was a bit unnerving how Viktor was saying the brunet’s name. It was like he split the name in two – Yuu-ri – prolonging each syllable, like he wanted to make a point. Chris thought it was cheesy. There was no way in hell the Japanese was going to fall for such cheap tricks. Viktor was getting rusty, or he was just head over heels. Chris shrugged. Viktor always got what he wanted, be it gold medals or sexy butts. The fact that he was making puppy eyes at Yuuri Katsuki should not have mattered.

“No, of course not!” Yuuri exclaimed, waving his arms and his head like he wanted to really prove he had nothing against the other two skaters.

“We came here to spend some time with you,” Chris leaned in and sniffed Yuuri, making the Japanese blush and jump to the side, only to crash into Viktor’s arms.

The Russian hugged him playfully and nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s neck. 

“You smell nice,” Viktor’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“I’m sweaty,” Yuuri answered quickly, but he was unconvincingly fighting Viktor’s embrace. 

“Let me lick all the sweat off your body,” the Russian stuck out his tongue and drew a long line across Yuuri’s neck.

The whimper that escaped Yuuri’s lips sounded so erotic that Chris had to immediately adjust the front of his pants. Fuck, the boy was easy! It was no wonder Viktor and Yuri acted like two idiots. But he was not one to be fooled. By now, Yuuri should have pushed Viktor away and said that he had a thing with Yuri. Yet, he hadn’t.

Viktor was practically dry humping the guy, while Yuuri seemed completely lost, his head thrown back, his throat exposed and his lips quivering. 

“So, is it ok if we do this?” Chris went straight to the point, and grabbed Yuuri’s manhood through his pants. 

Yuuri’s eyes opened in shock.

“N-no! Please, guys, this is wrong!” he began talking quickly. 

Chris took a step back. Viktor was clutching Yuuri tightly to his chest, not wanting to let go. A frown was marring his beautiful face.

“Is Yuri your boyfriend?” Chris asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“No!” Yuuri almost shouted.

“Then what’s the big deal?” Chris continued. “It’s not like we haven’t been together before.”

“This … is different. I had … to do that,” Yuuri spoke with difficulty, as he tried to pry Viktor’s arms from his waist. 

“Wow,” Chris shook his head. “So Viktor and I have nothing on that kid? What’s the problem? Are we too old for you?”

“No!” Yuuri sounded more and more alarmed. “But … why would you be interested in me?”

Chris laughed. 

“Viktor, are you listening to this? Come here, darling, let’s show this clueless pretty boy what he’s doing to us.”

Reluctantly, Viktor let go and came to sit next to Chris. The Swiss circled his lover’s shoulders with one arm, using the other hand to zip down Viktor’s pants and take out a solid, beautiful erection. He gave it a playful tug that made Viktor grunt in pleasure. He did the same with his own pants, and looked at Yuuri. 

The guy was in complete shock, his eyes glued to the two proud cocks staring back at him.

“See, Yuuri? We didn’t lie when we said we were giving you standing ovations. Now, are you going to leave us like this, or are you going to do something about it? By the way, this is the type of defeat Viktor here will never live down.”

He looked at the Russian and Viktor shot him back a strange look. Well, Viktor was the one who seemed to be at a loss in this kind of game. Chris was just offering a helping hand.

His trail of thought was cut short by Yuuri who came to kneel in front of them. His hands were delicate when they grabbed at the two erections, rubbing them up and down slowly. He licked Viktor’s mushroom, then Chris’s and began sucking them in parallel, making sure not to favor one over the other. 

“Your mouth is amazing, Yuuri,” Viktor said breathlessly. “But I want you. I don’t want to just come in your mouth. Maybe later, now I want you.”

Viktor was rambling, too lost in his own desire. Chris helped Yuuri to his feet and then out of his practice clothes, as Viktor made sure to kiss every inch of naked skin that came into view. It was astonishing how transfixed Viktor looked while sucking at Yuuri’s dark pebbled nipples. Usually, Viktor preferred being the one receiving all the attention. Chris had been the exception … until now. It was like the silver haired man was trying to devour Yuuri whole. The way the Japanese was whimpering was to die for. For a moment, Chris almost felt like an intruder.

But hey, he was not one to pass on free booty, especially one so deliciously wanton. The Japanese was made for sex. He could drive men crazy with one look, and the fact that he had no idea he could do that, always downplaying himself like he was nothing, was only adding to the appeal. Chris grabbed the brunet’s head and kissed his lips, tasting the salty precum from both himself and Viktor. Yuuri opened his mouth wide, allowing the intrusion and whimpering softly.

Viktor was soon on his knees and Chris watched in disbelief how the Russian champion began lapping greedily at Yuuri’s delicate cock. It was a sight to behold. Viktor gave head only on special occasions. And of course, mostly if Chris was the one to receive it. Seeing his lover so engrossed with making that delicious looking prick disappear into his greedy mouth was making him feel … a bit uneasy. 

He shook it off. He was not here to analyze Viktor’s antics. Making his move, he came to stand behind Yuuri, circling the boy’s mid rift and lowering his hands until he reached the root of the brunet’s penis. He fed the erect cock to Viktor, looking down at him over Yuuri’s shoulder. Icy blues fluttered, then zeroed in on him. As if the Russian could read thoughts, he gave Yuuri’s cock a long lick from the base to the tip. Chris believed there was no way he could get much harder. Flash news. He could.

“Unless you want me to jizz all over like a teenager, without sticking my dick somewhere, wrap this up, Viktor,” he said, and the silver haired man finally let go of Yuuri’s cock.

Chris helped Viktor place Yuuri on a long bench and allowed his lover to slowly prepare the Japanese with a thorough rimming session. The small sounds the brunet made were driving him crazy. He gently took Yuuri by his nape and directed his mouth on his cock. A short lick like a cat’s made him grunt in pure pleasure. 

“Suck it, Yuuri,” he whispered and he was instantly rewarded by a hot mouth enveloping his length and swallowing it as much as possible from that position.

Viktor decided Yuuri had enough foreplay and lubrication and finally pushed himself into the Japanese skater’s beautiful body. It was nice to feel the changes in Yuuri as he was impaled by Viktor. His throat was moving, sounds struggled to come out, making Chris’s cock feel assaulted with all kinds of pleasant sensations. He threw a languid look at his lover and smiled. 

Grabbing his cock from its root, he guided it towards Viktor’s mouth. The Russian showed no hesitation as he began to lick Chris’s moist head, while continuing to pound into the brunet beneath him. With a small laugh, Chris began moving his cock between Viktor and Yuuri, enjoying how the two hurried to lick and suck. Lower and lower, until the two were practically exchanging kisses over Chris’s impressive erection.

It was just too much to resist. 

“Fuck!”

He blew his load over two greedy tongues and watched as Viktor and Yuuri continued to kiss, using Chris’s cum to heighten their own arousal. Damn. If he only he could get hard again. Not possible, he thought ruefully. But it was alright to dream, right?

Viktor was moving like that famous rabbit in battery commercials. Chris was pretty sure the Russian was going to bust a nut in Yuuri Katsuki. The champion was almost always horny, when he was not competing, but this was new. 

Suddenly, he felt like an intruder. The look of pure bliss in Yuuri’s eyes wasn’t helping. Three are two, two are one and one is none, he thought as he sat on the bench next to them. It was alright. It was not like it wasn’t going to happen.

Viktor exploded with a sharp cry inside the brunet. He withdrew with some difficulty, but wasted as he was, he slid over Yuuri’s body, reaching the Japanese’s still unspent cock and beginning to suck it with all his might. Slender fingers dug into silver hair and Viktor was practically kept there, fucked into his mouth, as Yuuri’s hips bucked furiously upwards. 

There was too much silence in the locker room as the three of them struggled to come to their senses. Viktor eventually cared enough to look at him. Chris frowned slightly. Viktor’s smile faded.

Yuuri was simply oblivious, and the only one with his eyes shut. Yes, maybe it was for the best.

***

Yuri hurried to the onsen, a bit embarrassed that he was so excited to meet Otabek. Maybe he could ask him for some advice about Yuuri. The last days had been like a dream, and now he felt like he was coming back, feet on the ground, just as he heard Otabek’s name being mentioned.

He was directed by Mari towards the garden in the back. Apparently, Otabek was interested in a certain kind of flower.

“Otabek!” he almost shouted, seeing the man with his back turned to him.

The guy wore a brown leather jacket and black pants. He turned hearing Yuri, and there was a small restrained smile on his lips as their eyes met. Yuri liked that about the Kazakhstani. He wasn’t one to smile like an idiot with a reason or without one. Yuri was proud he was the one he could make the stoic skater smile, even if it was just a fraction of a smile.

He hurried towards the guy, not knowing exactly what to do. They had talked a lot, even if they had only used messages. Seeing Otabek felt like reuniting with a friend. Was a hug ok? Yuri thought and he shrugged. He bet Viktor had no such hang-ups. 

Otabek looked surprised as Yuri embraced him and looked up. However, he could not be as surprised as Yuri when the brunet leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the Russian’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pun line borrowed from Mel Brooks's "The Producers". Just couldn't resist. I knew one day would come when I would have to use that line. (In case you are wondering what line, it is - though we are seated, we are giving you standing ovations - how apropos that the line in the movie was said by an actor who is gay in RL.)


	6. Opportunity Makes The Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some feels in this chapter. Not much, but still.

“What the fuck, dude?” Yuri sputtered as he pushed Otabek away from him. 

He wiped his lips angrily while the brunet watched him in genuine confusion. Yuri could swear the air between them stood still, as he breathed heavily, seething with dark fury, and Otabek’s face contorted into a frown.

“I apologize,” the guy said stiffly, while almost hitting his heels together and bowing, his head down.

“No fucking apologies! Why the fuck did you kiss me?”

Otabek continued to look down. 

“I was misinformed,” he muttered. 

Realization dawned on him.

“Those fucking scumbags!” he clenched his fists. “Stop bowing already. It’s ridiculous.”

Otabek straightened up and looked at him, waiting. His stoic figure was saying nothing at all, once more. 

“Alright, so it was a misunderstanding,” he offered an olive branch. 

For some reason, he didn’t want to kick Otabek’s ass. The guy was simply too cool for it. Or maybe Yuri had never felt so at ease speaking to someone until meeting Otabek. He was not going to lose the guy’s friendship over a stupid kiss.

Otabek exhaled slowly.

“Will you please forgive me?” he asked.

Alright, the guy looked cool, but he spoke like an old man. 

“Sure, it … you took me by surprise, that’s all,” Yuri replied. “I’ll kick someone’s ass, though,” he added, mostly to himself.

“I suppose that I flew all this way for nothing, then,” Otabek spoke again. “I will go into town and see how I can schedule my leave.”

“You’re not leaving!” Yuri said determinedly, catching Otabek’s arm and squeezing it. “Those two idiots will have to pay for this. But since you are here, just … enjoy it.”

“What two idiots?” Otabek asked, completely oblivious. 

“The idiots that told you … whatever they said … that you … did what you did,” Yuri finished, completely frustrated and too flustered to look Otabek in the eyes.

“Nobody else told me nothing,” Otabek said curtly.

“Wait, then, how …?”

The Kazakhstani took out his phone, flipped through for a bit and showed Yuri the screen. The Russian’s eyes grew wide. 

“And did you think that message was from me?” he could feel the air leaving his lungs.

“I know now that it was just wishful thinking on my part,” the brunet replied, his dark gaze intense and set on Yuri. “I have always admired you, ever since you made your debut. I suppose I failed to see the lack of logic in receiving such a message from you.”

Yuri could feel his cheeks burning. The guy seemed completely unaffected as he just stood there, unmoving, and telling him all those embarrassing things. Who was he, anyway? With a huff, he reached for his phone, decided to dispel all the misunderstandings once and for all. His hand met nothing, as he rummaged through the pockets of his tracksuit. Truth be told, over the last several days, he had been too caught up in being enthralled with Yuuri Katsuki that he had not checked his phone. 

“Those scumbags!” he said through his teeth. “I will sue their asses! They will fucking pay for it with their blood!”

There was the ghost of a smile on Otabek’s face. 

“What?” Yuri snapped.

“Nothing. I just think you look beautiful when you’re angry.”

Yuri’s mouth opened and closed a few times.

“There’s something in the water here or something? From all people, I wasn’t expecting you to be so … shameless!”

“I’ve already made a fool of myself, by kissing you against your will,” Otabek said matter-of-factly.

Stop saying it, stop saying it! Yuri’s mind screamed.

“Don’t tell me that you love me or something,” Yuri snorted.

Otabek seemed to ponder an answer.

“I was saying it rhetorically!” Yuri shouted. 

Otabek remained silent, and somehow, that seemed more unnerving.

“Whatever, just get it out of your system. You and me, it ain’t going to happen,” Yuri said, trying to sound convinced, but still failing to look at Otabek.

“There is no helping it, if I appreciate you,” the brunet spoke. “Of course, it doesn’t mean that I am asking you to do anything about it. I am just asking to allow me to be your friend.”

He had to be a man about it. No matter how surprising it seemed that Otabek liked him, that was not supposed to faze him.

“Of course, we’re friends,” he offered his hand, and Otabek shook it firmly.

The guy’s hand was smooth and cool, pleasant against Yuri’s skin. Just like his kiss. Wait, what? Yuri shook his head.

“Let’s not talk about this ever again. Now, let me show you around. The baths are really nice. And Yuuri’s mom is an excellent cook.”

He started chatting nervously, hoping that Otabek was not noticing anything. The guy was perfectly calm, though. Only Yuri felt like his head was suddenly a swirl of thoughts, and his stomach a home for butterflies.

***

Chris was resting, his head against the stone ledge, allowing the warm water to unfurl the tension in his shoulders. When someone moved by him, he knew who it was. Years of being so close to someone, albeit sporadically, did that. 

“So, did you eventually let Yuuri off the hook?”

Viktor huffed in annoyance.

“I don’t get it! Is it a cultural thing or something?”

“Blurting out such a proposition, with someone’s cum still in your mouth? It’s an educated guess that it’s not a cultural thing at all. You’re way too blunt.”

“But what better moment than that? We just made love, and I asked him to go out with me,” Viktor immersed his body in hot water, with a small groan of satisfaction.

“You’re embarrassing Yuuri, Viktor. We just had a steamy threesome. How does going steady spring into a conversation?”

“I don’t know, just like that,” Viktor shrugged.

“Seriously now, Viktor, what were you thinking?” Chris demanded to know, taking in his lover’s profile. “Or better yet, where is this leaving us?”

Viktor looked back at Chris, at least having the decency to look a tad guilty.

“We were talking about having a bottom to … complete us,” Viktor said, a bit unsure.

“Viktor, I wasn’t in that conversation. Just admit it.”

Viktor looked away. 

“I guess … I’m pretty much an asshole, right?” the Russian whispered softly.

“The worst part is that you don’t realize it,” Chris shook his head. 

“Damn,” Viktor said ruefully. “But you’re right. I should have asked you. Would you be okay with him being with us?”

Chris felt no longer in the mood to unwind. He rose briskly from the water. 

“The natural consequence to recognizing you’re an asshole is to do something about it, Viktor.”

Viktor seemed surprised.

“Hey, I’m trying to make things right here!” he protested.

Chris knelt by Viktor’s head, forcing him to look upwards, at an awkward angle.

“No, Vitya,” he crooned while carding his fingers through damp strands of silver hair, “you’re not. You’re simply you. The world is yours, and gods forbid you don’t take what’s yours. Is Yuuri Katsuki the one you really want? Be a man about it. Don’t engage in threesomes with your current lover and the one who follows. It’s bad taste.”

With that, Chris let his hand drop, rose to his feet and walked away. Why the fuck was he getting so emotional all of a sudden? It was not like he and Viktor had exchanged vows or something. They were … just friends with benefits.

***

Until nightfall, Yuri got no chance to be alone with Yuuri again. It had been a fun day, nonetheless, walking around with Otabek, sightseeing, as little as there was to see in Hatetsu, and talking to the guy. The hours had flown by without them realizing, and now that they were back, Yuri wished he could spend the entire night talking with his friend.

“Hey, Beka, how long do you plan to stay?”

“A few days. I wasn’t thinking straight when I booked the flight to Japan.”

Otabek, not thinking straight? What a joke, Yuri thought, feeling a flare of embarrassment. He was about to say something when he saw that traitor Chris walking down the hallway, with his head down.

“Hey!” he called. “You fucking thief!”

Chris seemed to be a bit taken by surprise by Yuri’s vengeful voice. The frown on his face melted away, and he smiled with all his teeth.

“Give me back my phone!” Yuri went straight to him.

“Oh, I see Otabek is here,” Chris looked over Yuri’s shoulder.

“Yeah, because of your stupid prank. What were you going to do with that anyway?”

“It looks like exactly what I had in mind,” Chris fished Yuri’s phone from his pocket and handed it back to the Russian. “Did you boys have a nice time today?”

“Stop spewing bullshit,” Yuri pocketed his phone, shoving it deep down, just to make sure no other sticky hands were going to steal it again.

“You know, Yuri, I have a question,” Chris tapped one index finger against his lips thoughtfully. “Why are you so angry all the time? Is Yuuri Katsuki that lousy in bed?”

That was just too much. Yuri swung at Chris and caught him by surprise. The Swiss staggered for a moment, and then his eyes turned to slits. In a second, he was all over Yuri, crashing both of them down on the hallway, each one trying to get the other.

A steady hand grabbed Chris and pulled him away. Otabek swiftly positioned himself between the two skaters. 

“I think you should go,” Otabek said firmly, and Chris just nodded, not without wiping his mouth from the little blood he had smeared on his lips.

“Let me at him,” Yuri protested from behind Otabek, but the brunet quickly moved to prevent him from reaching the other.

“No. It is enough,” Otabek said stubbornly. “Whatever unsolved matters you might have, you two should talk them out, like real men.”

“Screw that, I want to wring his neck,” Yuri fought, trying to dodge Otabek, but to no avail.

“See you later, Yuri,” Chris waved with a small smile. “And listen to your friend here. It looks like he’s the only one around here with his head still intact.”

Otabek turned and held Yuri in his arms until the Russian calmed down.

“Ugh, it’s so annoying!” Yuri vented, as he and Otabek reached his room.

Since he had been busy bunking with Yuuri, his room was in pristine condition.

“What was Chris talking about?” Otabek inquired, as soon as they were alone. “What is happening between you and Yuuri Katsuki?”

Yuri sat on the floor and cast his way down. Somehow, Otabek was making him feel like an immature piece of shit.

“I … it’s complicated.”

“I have time to spare,” Otabek sat a few good inches away from him but facing each other.

“I think … I love him.”

If that sounded like a surprise or bad news to Otabek, the stoic face wasn’t showing it. 

“I’m … we’re having sex,” Yuri whispered. “I wanted to ask you about that. Do you think that’s possible? You know? To love another guy?”

“I suppose you already know my answer,” Otabek said a bit stiffly.

“I get the sex part,” Yuri continued, trying to ignore how heavy Otabek’s gaze seemed to be on him. “Who doesn’t like fucking? And Yuuri is like uber beautiful. Fuck, Beka, what on earth am I doing?”

“I believe that you are going with the flow,” the brunet offered his answer. “Does Yuuri Katsuki love you back?”

Yuri remained silent. What was Yuuri thinking? He could not be sure. Maybe he needed to clear the air, once and for all. He had to stop tiptoeing around the subject and have a real conversation with Yuuri about it all. 

“I suppose,” he said, hating how his voice sounded small and unsure.

“You should be sure about it,” Otabek confirmed his suspicions. “You owe it to yourself.”

“How come you’re so wise and stuff?” Yuri asked, a bit annoyed. “Are you like 80, and just look young, because you have a condition or something?”

“No, I’m 21 years old,” Otabek said, completely serious.

Yuri burst into laughter.

“Man, you don’t sound like your age.”

“I’m sorry about that. I was taught from an early age always to say what I honestly think.”

“I suppose that’s a good lesson,” Yuri admitted. “Now, Beka, I should ask you. When Chris sent you that shameless message like it was from me, what did you think?”

“I was surprised. And my judgment got clouded. I wanted nothing more but to see you.”

It had been a mistake to ask such a thing, Yuri wanted so bad to smack himself over the head. Otabek’s eyes were dark, thoughtful, shining with something Yuri had no idea how to describe. 

“He, he,” he waved one hand, blushing. “Forget I asked.”

“No, it’s alright. You have the right to know. And also, I do not want things to be awkward. Whatever feelings I am harboring for you, you don’t have to answer in kind. Do not feel pressured about it.”

“Isn’t it bothering you?” Yuri asked, linking his fingers and setting his chin on them, elbows on thighs. “I mean, I suppose it’s not exactly pleasant to … ugh, ok, let’s just not talk anymore.”

“When you like someone, it is not exactly the norm to think of your own feelings as a nuisance. Every performance of yours gives me joy, Yuri.”

The blond was pretty certain his jaw was somewhere on the floor, and he looked completely stupid. 

“Thank, I guess,” he looked away, his cheeks on fire.

“Are you going to talk to Yuuri Katsuki?” Otabek had mercy and changed the subject. 

“I should be a man about it, right? Plus, I might have given him the wrong impression,” Yuri mumbled to himself, earning a strange look from his friend. “Well, you can stay in my room, since it’s not occupied, anyway. ‘Night, Beka.”

Otabek nodded curtly.

***

Yuuri was in his room, laying on his back, a grave expression on his face. He even still had his glasses on. Yuri sat next to him.

“Hey, Yuri,” the host cooed, turning his warm brown eyes to look at the Russian.

“Hey,” Yuri murmured.

His heart always filled with warmth when the good-looking Japanese man was looking at him. It made him giddy and ticklish on the inside. He wanted so much to kiss him. But it felt too awkward and uncool to do something domestic like that. 

“May I ask you something?” Yuuri asked.

“Shoot,” Yuri shrugged.

“You and Viktor are both Russians, right?”

Yuri snorted.

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

“So you do know him, right?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“More than others?”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

Why was Yuuri asking all those questions? Yuri frowned a bit.

“How serious is he, generally speaking?”

“Serious? What do you mean?” Yuri felt an unpleasant jolt of apprehension.

“I know he’s a great skater, dedicated and all,” Yuuri spoke. “And I’ve admired him all my life. But … has he ever been in a … relationship?”

Yuri pursed his lips.

“I have no idea what that idiot does. But they say he’s just fucking around a lot. The papers, I mean.”

Yuuri’s face fell.

“I see.”

“Why are you asking me about Viktor?” Yuri demanded to know.

“He said something strange today.”

“When I left you at the rink today?” Yuri wanted so badly that the conversation was already over, and he could snuggle close to Yuuri and inhale the scent of his hair.

“Yes.”

“What did he want?” Yuri could feel a lump forming in his throat. So the sneaky fucker had no troubles going behind his back!

“He … he asked me to go out with him. Like in … dating.”

Yuuri’s beautiful eyes looked hopeful but filled with uncertainty. They were breaking Yuri’s heart, slowly, very slowly.

“And … what did you say?” Yuri asked, his throat dry all of a sudden.

“I … thought he didn’t mean it. That it was … you know, the spur of the moment, although I have no idea how that works. Are all Russians that straightforward? I mean, you, too, asked me for paying in return for lessons and I …”

“About that, Yuuri,” the blond cut him off. “We should talk.”

“Certainly,” Yuuri nodded, looking a bit worried.

“Hey, there’s no reason to frown like that. I’m not canceling the lessons.”

“Ugh, great. I worried there for a moment,” Yuuri smiled. “It’s just that things are getting crazy. I mean, why would so many great guys want to sleep with me?”

Yuri felt a pang of jealousy, right dead in the center of his chest.

“What great guys?”

No, this conversation was not happening! This was not how things were supposed to happen! But he needed to know; he could not confess in the middle of a conversation that was not, not, not, supposed to happen!

“Well, there is you, of course,” Yuuri said softly. “And then Chris and Viktor wanted the same thing and I …”

“Chris and Viktor? When?” Yuri clenched his fists.

“Well, today,” Yuuri said innocently. “They practically jumped me after you left. It is ridiculous, right? Why would anyone want to have sex with me?”

Yuri could feel the room starting to spin.

“You …” he said in a low, menacing voice, “you … let them fuck you?”

Yuuri looked surprised.

“Come on, Yuri. You know who they are. Who am I to say no?” the Japanese said with a small chuckle. “Plus, between you and me, we both know how awesome sex is, right? When will I ever have the chance to do something like this with the hottest guys on ice?”

Yuri could not stand it. No, he could not believe it. 

“Are you a fucking whore or something?”

Yuuri blushed and looked away.

“It’s not nice to say that,” the Japanese mumbled. “You want the same thing from me, right? Although I don’t get why. You could have anyone, Yuri.”

But I want you! Yuri wanted to scream, to shake the guy, to slap some sense into him! But there Yuuri was, thinking he was just someone people wanted to fuck and nothing more! And the worst part was that Yuri himself had made that happen!

“Yeah, right,” he replied with difficulty, trying hard to bite back the vile taste rising in his throat. “You’re a good lay.”

He could not believe what he was doing. Insulting the one he craved so much had not been part of the plan at all. 

Yuuri stood there, silent, his head turned away.

“So what did you want to know, Yuuri? If you should go out with Viktor? Be my guest, break your neck, if that is what you want!” he jumped to his feet.

“Wait, Yuri, where are you going?” Yuuri called after him.

“I need to sleep. In my own room,” he said, fighting hard to slam the door behind him.

There was no point in showing weakness. What an idiot he had been to leave Yuuri unsupervised with those two perverts! Now, he could not go ahead and confess to the beautiful Japanese. What kind of idiot had he been? He had thought Yuuri liked him, too!

He sniffled. He brought his hands to his face, and he could not believe his cheeks were wet. What the fuck, Yuri Plisetsky? What kind of moron have you turned yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Hate it? Love it? Just meh? Who do you root for? Let me know! I love hearing from you!


	7. Are We Really Having This Conversation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, there will be no Phichit and Yuuri in this chapter. But, there will be Chris and Viktor and the issues they need to discuss, and the other pair that needs to clear the air, Yuri and Otabek. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!

He was not ready to face anyone right now. The slight shivering was not bothering him. He had endured worth, as far as cold was concerned. Yet, a place inside him that had been warm before was now pitch black and cold. It was this freezing sensation from within that he could not get rid of. What was he thinking going after Yuuri Katsuki like that? 

It was not something new for Yuri that he could not express his feelings properly. He could still remember times when he had been showered with love when his parents were still alive. His grandpa cared for him, but Yuri knew deep down in his heart that someday the old man was going to pass away, and the mere thought was filling him with dread. In the end, he was just going to be on his own. 

Feelings were a luxury. His grandfather loved him, but Yuri felt that it was not enough. His own attitude was making him cringe. He felt frustrated that he could not love back. It was not like he didn’t want to. It was more like he could not afford it.

He buried his face in his palms, allowing a few tears to drop. No one was going to know Yuri Plisetsky was still crying like a little kid.

The warm jacket carefully placed over his shoulders startled him. The first instinct was to run away, to push the person who dared to invade his privacy and see him like that. Broken. A failure. 

“I thought you might be cold,” Otabek’s voice was low and gentle, like a caress through his hair.

He could not stand it. There was too much kindness in those simple words. But instead of lashing out at his friend, he threw himself into Otabek’s arms, as the other young man sat by him. 

And he began crying. Not just a few tears, but a river of them, unstoppable, like waves. He must have looked stupid, crying like a small child, his arms thrown around Otabek’s neck, his face buried in the crook of the other’s neck. He was laughable.

But Otabek didn’t laugh. He gently pulled Yuri closer and closer, until it was like the blond’s entire upper body was wrapped, cocooned into Otabek’s larger frame. So Yuri cried and cried, letting his friend slowly card his fingers through his hair, making it all better somehow.

The smell of leather was soothing. This was all Otabek, he thought, and rested his forehead against the man’s chest, allowing the steady rhythm of the other’s heart bring peace to his own. 

Slowly, the tears were drying, but now he could hardly breathe properly. He tried to fish his handkerchief, but Otabek was quicker. Yuri patted his cheeks, murmuring thanks. Somehow, it felt beneath him to blow his nose into someone else’s hanky. Not that Otabek looked like he minded.

He made an attempt to laugh.

“Sorry about this,” he mumbled.

“It’s alright,” Otabek spoke, his arms still holding Yuri close.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what happened?”

“That is for you to tell and only if you want to.”

“Yuuri … he … he likes Viktor, I think,” he said quickly.

There was no answer from Otabek. Yuri dared looking up, expecting nothing. The brunet stared back at him.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” he asked, a bit unnerved. “Like how that could offer you a chance with me, or something?”

His chin was tilted by strong fingers, and dark eyes bore into his.

“Please, don’t joke, Yuri,” Otabek warned, and his voice was no longer as warm as before. 

And that made Yuri feel stupid. Like all those times when he pushed his grandpa away when the old man was trying to give him a hug, and he was just a brat. 

But saying sorry was hard. So he did the first thing that crossed his mind. Pushing Otabek’s hand away, he grabbed the brunet by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

There was a small, funny sound of surprise from Otabek, but then one strong hand was in his hair and Yuri felt his eyes rolling in his head, as a strong tongue delved into his mouth. These were not Yuuri’s sweet kisses, slow and thoughtful, and making him giddy and pleasant inside. With Yuuri, desire grew like a flower. 

With Otabek, sensations burst inside him like a volcano. And Yuri kissed back, hungry for affection, for someone strong and ready, for something he had never allowed himself to have before. Otabek’s mouth was glued to his, his kiss deep and strong and making Yuri want to open up and swallow the man whole. 

Suddenly, the man pushed away and cursed under his breath. Yuri felt cold again.

“I’m sorry, Yuri. I should not take advantage of you like this. You’re obviously shaken by recent events.”

He felt so frustrated by the guy’s correctness that he could scream. Instead, he swallowed his anger and wiped away the last tears from his eyes. 

“Whatever,” he said, turning his eyes away.

Strong arms were again all over him, warm and steady, and Yuri wanted so badly to push back, but he had no strength left in him. In the end, he let the other have his way. 

“I will stand by you,” Otabek whispered into his hair, sending shivers down his spine. “If after you are healed and you have forgotten all about Yuuri Katsuki, you still want me, I’ll be waiting.”

“Stupid,” Yuri mumbled, wanting so hard to smack Otabek and make him understand that if he could just take what was given, it would be perfectly fine and it would not matter.

“Come. You need some sleep,” Otabek cooed, and Yuri let himself handled like a little kid and guided back to the room.

***

There was a soft light in the room when he entered. It took him a few good seconds to understand that lying on the futon, in all his naked glory, was no other but Viktor Nikiforov. He tsked in displeasure.

“Really, Vitya? That’s cheap.”

His hand was caught by strong fingers and the rough grip eventually made him kneel next to his lover. 

“You can have me,” Viktor spoke softly, resting his forehead against Chris’s chest.

“Have you? Like in bend you over and fuck you?” he asked with a small, harsh laugh.

“Yes, exactly like that,” Viktor spoke and Chris felt a strange thrill, a sensation of regret mixed with desire from times past. 

He pushed Viktor back and forced him on his belly, deftly straddling him and capturing both his hands behind his back. The guy’s face was turned to one side, and his profile said it all. The man looked pretty much like he was about to bolt. 

He should have just let him go. But there was a small pang of sorrow in his chest that he didn’t know what to make of. If there was someone guilty, that someone was Viktor, not him. With one index finger, he traced a line between naked shoulder blades, down the man’s spine, until he reached the beautiful curve of the man’s ass. Viktor’s back was all cold sweat and for a brief second, he reveled in the sensation of having the world’s most accomplished figure skater reduced to a quivering mess. 

But Chris Giacometti was no fool and never had been. It was all an illusion, that it was his doing. It was all Viktor’s and even now, as they were quickly reaching their end of the line, he was still trying to control everything. In his offering of being broken, he was still the only one in control.

He pushed one angry digit between Viktor’s butt cheeks, only to immediately have it clenched tightly. 

“Is this really how we’re supposed to break up?” Chris laughed, retrieving his finger. “If there’s ever a Bottom Olympics, you’ll be kicked out of the competition from the first second, Viktor.”

The silver haired man looked over his shoulder.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Chris got up and sat next to Viktor, linking his fingers and taking in his soon to be ex-lover lovely silhouette.

“What should I do?” 

For once, Viktor’s eyes were honest. 

“I’d like to be with both you and Yuuri,” the Russian added.

And there it was. Viktor was biting his bottom lip. His eyes were cast sideways like he didn’t want to have that conversation.

“No, you don’t, love,” Chris said shaking his head. 

“I …”

“Please, at least have the courtesy to not insult my intelligence,” Chris added, pressing one finger against Viktor’s lips.

Viktor sighed and straightened up.

“I wish I smoked,” he said matter-of-factly. “That will give me something to do with my hands,” he added when Chris looked at him.

“Yeah, me too,” Chris chuckled humorlessly. “I think you’re growing up, Vitya.”

“You think?” the Russian looked at him through his silver strands.

“This thing, with Yuuri, is not just a fling, right?”

Viktor shrugged, but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Clearly, you’re getting old,” Chris joked, earning a playful smack against his shoulder. “Now you’ll have to settle down, pay mortgage, get a dog …”

“I already have a dog,” Viktor interrupted.

“See? You’re already on the right path,” Chris laughed, this time, with all his heart.

“So … friends?” Viktor offered his hand.

Chris had a mind to leave him hanging, but grabbed the guy’s hand and shook it.

“Friends. With benefits?” he winked at the other.

Viktor seemed to ponder.

“Just this one time,” he agreed and this time, Chris had no issue with plastering Viktor against the futon and climbing on top of him.

“Alright, but no ass fucking,” Viktor said sternly.

“I would not dream of having my dick broken into those bums of steel you’re rocking there, Vitya,” Chris said affectionately as he delved his tongue into Viktor’s complying mouth.

The friction between his erection and the fabric of his pants was becoming hard to bear. Before he could even reach his zipper, Viktor’s hands were on him, quickly taking his cock out and pushing down his garments. 

He grunted in pleasure as his freed manhood rubbed against Viktor’s hot length. The Russian circled both of them with his long fingers, giving a good strong rub. 

“Fuck, Viktor. You know I’ll always think of you as the one who got away, right?” Chris whispered into the other’s ear. 

“I’m betting on it,” Viktor said slyly. “And you know you’ll go down in history as the only guy who ever turned down the offer of having the pleasure to pop Viktor Nikiforov’s cherry, right?”

“Hmm, you almost make me want to rethink that,” he joked.

“Too late,” Viktor darted out his tongue to lick Chris’s lips.

“Quite a wicked tongue you have there, sweetheart. Are you offering other services, too?”

“Anything for a good friend,” Viktor fluttered his eyelashes prettily.

“Then I expect nothing but the best deepthroat you’ve ever given in your life, Viktor,” Chris pushed himself up and gestured for the other to come up and take him into his mouth.

If there was an image that could spring a feeling of pure bliss and power into a grown up man, that had to be Viktor Nikiforov on his knees, his eyes a tad moist, his lips red from kisses and his tongue wrapped around a hard cock.

“I think this is supposed to be some kind of hatefuck …” Chris mused and grabbing Viktor by his nape, he pushed himself inside the wanting mouth a bit too roughly.

There was a small shameless sound coming from Viktor’s throat that immediately told him this was what they needed. He instinctively knew that Viktor was jerking off, too, so he took hold of the man’s head and began fucking his mouth with all his pent up frustration he had built over the last few days. 

Minutes later, when he let go, and traces of semen flew freely on Viktor’s chin, Chris felt relieved. It was not the worst ending they could have had. So, he grabbed one tissue and began to carefully pat his ex-lover’s mouth.

“It could have been worse, you know?” he spoke. “We could have fought, and call each other names, and thrash some hotel room somewhere.”

Viktor laughed as he grabbed the tissue from Chris’s hand and wiped his face and his hands. 

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“Just do me a favor, Viktor,” Chris said.

“Shoot. Oh, sorry, you just did,” Viktor laughed, shaking his head. 

“Don’t be an asshole with Yuuri. Love him truly or let him be. The boy doesn’t have it in him to put up with your shenanigans like I did. He’s all soft, like a marshmallow.”

“Fuck, now I’m in the mood for marshmallows,” Viktor licked his lips.

“I bet you are. Now don’t be an ass. I asked you something.”

Blue eyes stared into his and suddenly Viktor’s face was serious.

“I will treat him right, Chris. I think you’re right. It’s time I settled down. And I can picture myself with Yuuri in that house with a mortgage and a dog, as you said. I know it may sound silly, but I have been admiring him for a long time now. I just need to convince him that I’m the real deal.”

“You will, don’t worry. The poor guy is smitten with you. That is why it is him I’m worried about, not you.”

Viktor just nodded.

“What will you do?” the Russian eventually asked.

“I suppose that now, that I am free as a bird,” Chris smiled while buttoning himself back up, “I should consider some new and exciting venues. Of course, I will grieve for what is, let’s say, socially accepted, but, sorry, Vitya, I will move on.”

Viktor laughed. 

“You know what, Chris? I suppose we’re too much alike to be able to be lovers.”

“Yeah, and there’s also you not wanting to take it up the ass,” Chris said philosophically. 

“Yeah, that too,” Viktor agreed with a small genuine smile.

***

Yuri felt as if he had not sleep this well in ages. Next to him, Otabek’s solid heat was making him want to stretch and yawn and then wrap up himself again in a ball against the guy’s hard chest. 

“Morning,” he said softly.

“Good morning,” Otabek said with a smile so big that Yuri was certain the brunet was better than a nuclear power plant.

And what was most amazing was that the guy looked amazing when he smiled. He had never seen Beka smile before.

“Do you often smile like this?” he asked, immediately regretting his words and the fact that he most probably looked like the most pathetic being in all existence for getting all mushy like that over a smile.

“No, not often,” Otabek continued to smile.

“Care to elaborate, for fuck’s sake?” Yuri finally found his tongue and bite, in the same package.

“Only when I see something I genuinely like,” the brunet complied. “And right now, I see your beautiful eyes clear as the sky and you seem content.”

“Ah,” Yuri stretched. “I slept so well. You’re a great sleeping partner, Beka,” he stood up to head for the bathroom.

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Otabek’s smile growing small.

“What?” he glared.

“Nothing,” the brunet looked away.

That was a bit out of character for him, Yuri thought. Maybe he had said something wrong? He pondered over it as he brushed his teeth. Somehow, he had managed to make the brunet go from cloud number nine to whatever meant that morose look on his face. Decided to get the bull by the horns, he marched back into the room.

“Alright, spit it. What is it? What did I say?” Yuri demanded.

Otabek’s dark eyes looked like they were burning coal.

“It’s not fair, Yuri,” he spoke, his voice a bit low and strangled.

“What?”

“That you only like me for sleeping,” Beka pouted and it was the funniest thing ever.

Yuri began laughing. 

“Fuck, dude, what the hell?” he asked.

Otabek was on his feet in one second and now he was standing straight in front of the blond.

“You think that’s funny, Yuri?” he spoke, getting closer.

“You getting all miffed like that? Yeah, that’s funny,” Yuri challenged, enjoying the other’s proximity and a heightened sensation of danger, but not in the bad way. 

“You slept well, but I didn’t,” Otabek continued. “You still think that’s funny?”

“Are you, perhaps, an insomniac? A sleep walker?” Yuri pushed his luck, a prickling sensation of apprehension invading him, such as Otabek was invading his personal space.

“I usually sleep like a log,” Otabek countered.

“So, do I snore?” Yuri burst into laughter.

Otabek’s look was dark and intense.

“Wait, really? I don’t snore!” he protested.

Suddenly, his right hand was grabbed and placed over the guy’s crotch. Solid heat was blooming there and Yuri wrapped his fingers against the hardness, curious and fascinated at the same time.

“Wow,” he whispered. 

His hand moved on its own accord, making Otabek grunt. The brunet tried to take a step back, but Yuri went after him, until Beka was with his back against a wall, incapable of moving or running away.

“Is this … um, because of me?” he asked shyly as his fingers, more daring than their owner, continued the exploration.

“Um,” Otabek looked away, trying to school his features into a neutral demeanor. 

“And there you promised to wait,” Yuri spoke into the brunet’s ear. 

“I did, I’m sorry,” Otabek whispered back.

“Stop being sorry. If you want me, don’t be such a wimp.”

He had no idea where those words were coming. He only knew one thing; that Beka wanted him, and he was done with chasing guys who were not giving a rat’s ass about him. 

His lips searched Beka’s mouth and he began kissing the other. 

“If you cannot, I will, for both of us,” he promised and he started to thoroughly kiss the brunet, secretly thankful for all the lessons he had taken over the last few days while being with Yuuri.

He was not going to think about the Japanese right now. Instead, he reveled in the differences, how Beka’s lips were firm and soon demanding, turning the tables, and having Yuri almost take a step back, as he tried to give in, but still needing to hold his ground. 

It felt so good to let go, he thought. Beka’s arms were all around him, and their tongues were carrying on a delicious battle that was making Yuri grow weak in the knees. When the brunet pressed himself harder against his body and one hand landed on Yuri’s ass, the blond yelped in surprise.

Just as surprised, Otabek let go.

“Alright,” Yuri ran his hands through his hair. “Alright, we need to think about this. Long and hard. Wait, this is not what I … Fuck, do I have to take it up the ass?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you chided me - in the friendliest manner, thank you! - that I created a lot of drama. I hope this chapter solved some! You tell me, pretty please, with sugar on top, if I managed to do that. 
> 
> Also, there will be Phichit in the next chapter. I am thinking of him as the bonding factor from the moment I started writing this story. I am not saying anything - no spoilers! - but I hope his role as designated by me will be to your liking. More sexiness will be on the way, too!
> 
> Thank you, guys, a lot, for reading, and especially for reviewing. You truly make my day! If you have thoughts about this chapter, please just leave a comment!


	8. Nothing Like a Good Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri needs to learn something and he needs it fast, so he goes straight to someone he knows will be able to help. The biggest surprise is that he gets more solid advice from somewhat the left field, so to speak. Chris is also getting a good reason for rebound, sooner than he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, my lovelies? Who said they wanted Chris/Phichit? Let me hear ya!

He slammed the door, hurrying down the corridor, trying hard not to think how Otabek had to be feeling at the moment, with Yuri running away from the room like that. That was DEFCON five level of shit, and he had just one person he could turn to.

Yuuri threw him an apologetic look the minute he set foot inside the room they had shared over the last days. It was strange how familiar, yet estranged, the same room looked to him right now. He pushed the annoying thoughts away. Right now, he was on a mission and he had to carry it out. 

“Yuuri, you gotta help me!” he blurted out. 

“Really? After all the mess you and Nikiforov caused?” another voice intervened, taking him by surprise.

Only then he did notice the other presence in the room. He showed teeth. 

“Not sure where you fit in this, second-hand girlfriend or whatever you think you are,” he said aggressively, pushing his fists into his hoodie.

“Chillax, tiger,” the girl placed her hands on her hips, throwing him a challenging look.

No, he could not hit a girl. Never. That went against his education and the rules drilled into him by his grandfather since he was a kid. But he could give her a piece of his mind, nonetheless.

“Guys, guys,” Yuuri sighed. “Just … let’s not make things even worse. Yuri, this is not my girlfriend,” the Japanese said pointing at the girl who was still eyeing Yuri with her devilish eyes.

“I figured as much. You get more cock than a hen farm,” he said, immediately wanting to slap himself silly over making Yuuri cringe like that. “Sorry,” he mumbled, looking away. “That was uncalled for. Could you please just tell her to leave? What I want to ask you … it’s kind of private,” he whispered and blushed.

“Not until I clear the air a little. Yuri, please meet my friend, Phichit Chulanont,” Yuuri took his right hand and also grabbed the ‘girl’s’ to bring them together. 

“What?! You’re a dude?” Yuri shook his head in disbelief. 

The grip on his hand was firm. And the guy dared to smile at him like he was a movie star or something. 

“Are you part of Yuuri’s harem, too?” he added.

Alright, he had to put some censure to his mouth. Apparently, he was just speaking whatever it was crossing his mind.

Yuuri giggled. 

“What harem?” he asked.

Phichit joined in, letting go of Yuri’s hand and squeezing his friend’s shoulders in a friendly hug while laughing out loud.

“Well, Yuuri, our Russian Yuri here does have a point. You’re keeping Viktor the Living Legend on his toes, while heir apparent, presently looking at us with murder in his lovely eyes, is no saner.”

“Phichit, stop joking,” Yuuri blushed and pushed against his friend.

“But it’s true,” Phichit insisted. “Really, it’s time for you to lose your shyness, and just decide. Is this what you came here for, Yuri?” the Thai skater looked straight at him.

“Actually … no,” Yuri said solemnly. “I … I totally understand Yuuri’s choice,” he continued, looking down.

“Oh, poor kitten,” Phichit cooed. “Would you let me pet you to make it all good?”

Yuri needed that the look he threw at Phichit could convey all the murder plans he had in store for a certain figure skater from Thailand. But Phichit only started laughing harder.

“What kind of a pervert are you?” he shot at Phichit. “Do you like old men pawning your ass when you ride the train or something?”

“Please, be nice to Phichit,” Yuuri intervened. “He only means well, and it’s his hobby …”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Phichit stopped him. “I totally got this. The question is, Yuri, what kind of pervert would you like me to be? I’m adaptable.”

“For fuck’s sake, I swear you’re Giacometti’s long forgotten twin brother,” he answered in kind.

Phichit slapped both his palms over his cheeks, shrieking like a banshee.

“OMG, Yuuri, did Yuri just pay me a compliment? I need to immortalize this,” the Thai made a move to take out his phone, but Yuri just grabbed his hands fast.

“Don’t you dare,” he said menacingly. 

“C’mon, Yuri, just repeat what you said, and I’ll use it as my wake-up call in the morning. Now that would be a way for me to start the day, don’t you think?”

“Guys, stop fighting,” Yuuri began speaking. “I … Yuri, frankly, I’m sorry, I was unaware that you … oh, damn, why is this so hard? Phichit made it clear to me and then …”

Yuri stared at the Thai, as he was still holding the other’s hands down. If he came to think about it, while Phichit had a nice looking face, it was a far stretch to think of him as a girl. He had just not cared for looking at Yuuri’s ‘girlfriend’ too carefully.

“Don’t you dare say a word,” he tried to threaten the other skater, but his voice came out wavering and more like a plea.

“Ah,” Phichit said as he looked as if he was just realizing something. “Yuuri, let’s leave sleeping dogs lie,” he added, with a small wink directed at Yuri. “So, what was that you wanted, tiger?”

“Stop calling me that!” Yuri said annoyed, taking a step back. “And, anyway, it’s just something I need to ask Yuuri.”

“But I can be of so much help!” Phichit insisted. “Now, seriously, I won’t say anyone a word.”

“Phichit can be trusted,” Yuuri confirmed. “But, if you are feeling better with him gone, I could …”

“No,” Yuri interrupted the Japanese.

Somehow, having someone as a dampener between him and Yuuri made things feel … a bit safe. 

“But are you sure I can trust this foul-mouthed fiend?” he pointed at Phichit.

“Speaking about the pot calling the kettle black,” Phichit dared to look offended.

“I am asking him not to say a word, he won’t,” Yuuri looked at his friend in all seriousness.

Phichit nodded solemnly.

Yuri suddenly felt his palms getting all sweaty. 

“Maybe it’s a bad idea,” he made a move to turn towards the door, but both Yuuri and Phichit hurried to grab him by both hands and have him sit between them on the bed.

Yuuri took his hand gently.

“Yuri, you helped me a lot with the lessons. Now, I wish so much I could help you back.”

“You did nothing but me, but provide a very entertaining vacation, but I still want to help you,” Phichit joked.

“Phichit, you’re scaring him,” Yuuri chided his friend.

“I’m not scared,” Yuri said with a huff. “The thing is …”

His throat got suddenly dry.

“Does this have anything to do with sex?” Phichit inquired.

“Phichit!” Yuuri warned again.

“No, I mean yes,” Yuri eventually managed.

“Butt sex?” Phichit continued, despite Yuuri’s efforts to make him shut up.

“Yeah, butt sex,” Yuri agreed.

He kind of liked Phichit’s direct approach. It was obvious Yuuri was fussing too much over him. He was not some child or some retarded idiot who didn’t know what he wanted.

“So, by what Yuuri tells me, on the giving end, you’re quite the man,” Phichit mused.

His heart filled with pride. If Yuuri said that, it had to be true. And counting the Japanese’s experience with having sex with guys, that had to mean something.

“Which means … that it’s being on the receiving end is what’s bothering you,” Phichit concluded.

“Yeah,” Yuri admitted, looking down.

“See, Yuuri? It’s not hard at all talking to Yuri,” Phichit told his friend.

“Wait, do you think that I’m hard to talk to?” Yuri looked at the Japanese.

“You’re pretty scary,” Yuuri looked away.

“You should see Yakov,” Yuri replied. “He drives the fear of God into you when you’re on the ice.”

“Well, then, I’m glad it was you who taught me,” Yuuri answered back. “Thank you again, Yuri.”

“Let’s go back to the task at hand, people,” Phichit said joyously. “So, tiger, who’s the lucky guy? You can tell us, right?”

“It’s Otabek?” Yuuri asked.

Now there were two pairs of eyes on him and Yuri felt pretty much trapped. 

“Yeah,” he exhaled. “I don’t know why, but he says he likes me and …”

“You don’t know why?” Yuuri and Phichit said almost at the same time.

“Well, I mean, yes, I know, because he told me, but …”

“Do you have performance anxiety, Yuri?” Phichit placed a sympathetic hand on his knee.

“What the fuck? Hell, no! Have you ever seen me skate?”

“Of course I did! I’m not talking about that, though. Now, let’s get straight to the point,” Phichit cut him short. “You want to impress Otabek?”

“More like I don’t want to make a total fool of myself,” Yuri admitted.

“There is no way you can disappoint him, Yuri,” Yuuri spoke again. “You’re … you. And he is already mad about you. I heard Viktor and Chris saying …”

“Please, don’t bring those two pervs into this conversation,” Yuri said sternly.

“Sorry,” Yuuri said softly.

“Listen here, tiger,” Phichit took over again. “You’re fucking sexy, I swear to whatever god or goddess you want, any guy who gets to do you is like the luckiest man on the whole planet. You’re a prize, the Ice Tiger of Russia, and who doesn’t dream of getting into your pants? Frankly, all you need to do is to show up, and Otabek will have a seizure fucking you because you’re just too damn awesome and he cannot handle it.”

Now Yuri smiled and Yuuri looked horrified.

“Stop scaring him, Phichit,” the Japanese scolded his friend again.

“I’m not scared,” Yuri said again, a bit annoyed with Yuuri and his mollycoddling. 

“But he said …” Yuuri started defensively, but then slouched his shoulders. “Alright, you’re right. And Phichit is right, too. Otabek is lucky to have you.”

“Alright, I get it. But what should I do? You know, when we get to the point of … you know … and I have to … you know …”

“Besides lying there and looking pretty?” Phichit asked with a smile.

“Obviously,” Yuri huffed. 

“Are you scared it’s going to hurt?” Yuuri took his hand and looked him in the eyes with compassion. “Sorry, I don’t mean scared … but concerned …”

“It’s ok. Actually, I am kind of scared. You make it seem so easy.”

“Well, I’m practiced,” Yuuri said matter-of-factly.

“It is very important to relax,” Phichit began giving instructions right away. “And for your partner to take care to open you up slowly since it’s your first time. Don’t expect wonders. The first time it can be pretty … how should I put it? Not that great. However, if your partner is not an idiot – which is totally not the case, and he has a bit more knowledge than you in this department, you should be alright.”

“So, I have nothing to do?” Yuri frowned. “It sounds boring.”

“But of course you can make it spicy,” Phichit immediately replied with a devilish grin. “You can encourage your boyfriend to give it to you hard, challenge him a little, rake your nails across his back, whisper his name and moan … damn, I need to get laid,” the Thai concluded.

“Too much info, Phichit!” Yuuri said blushing.

“We’re talking about butt sex, what’s more to be embarrassed about?” Phichit said back. “And I’ve had no luck lately. Here am I, surrounded by hot guys, everyone is getting some, and I’m just sitting here masturbating … ups, I mean, doing nothing at all.”

“Really? So this frilly dress hasn’t helped you?” Yuri pinched Phichit’s dress. 

Phichit swatted his hand away.

“Silly, this is not for catching guys. It’s just a hobby. I didn’t want to be called a ladyboy at home, so I came here to visit. No one suspected nothing. It was quite fun.”

“I could snap a few pictures,” Yuri threatened.

“Oh, please, do,” Phichit’s eyes shone wickedly. “Do you want to keep them for future … inspiration?”

“Ew, you’re gross,” Yuri pretended to be annoyed, but he smiled.

All this friendly banter was making him feel relaxed, on solid ground again. 

“Thanks for all the advice, guys,” Yuri said, standing up. “I … I think I’ll just see how things go.”

“Do you like Otabek, Yuri?” Yuuri asked. “It’s very important to be with someone you really like the first time.”

Was he just imagining it, or Yuuri looked pained while saying that?

“Yes, I do like him. And I think that … that he’s the one I’d like to be my first.”

“Have you thought about you doing him instead?” Phichit stretched and yawned, but his eyes were gleaming with mischief, again. 

Yuri’s jaw went slack.

“Why didn’t you say so from the beginning?” he asked. “I think I should ask him,” he patted one finger over his lips. 

“Ready to step away from the challenge, tiger?” Phichit began balancing one foot, banging it against the bed.

“In your dreams,” Yuri shot back. “I bet I can be a better bottom than both of you together,” he said with a triumphant smile.

“Challenge accepted!” Phichit clapped his hands with unhidden glee. “Now, where do I find a partner?”

“What are you talking about, Phichit? Stop teasing Yuri,” Yuuri intervened for the umpteenth time. 

“Let me think of something. I’ll work out the kinks, don’t worry,” Phichit crossed his arms over his chest.

What was getting himself into? Yuri asked himself, totally unsure if accepting Phichit’s challenge meant doing the right thing.

***

Chris leaned against the cold wall. The last days had been nothing but a rollercoaster, and frankly, he had had enough. No matter how fucked up everything seemed right now, it was slowly solving in one way or another.

And he was glad. The thing between him and Viktor was not going anywhere anyway. He exhaled softly. There was a small rustle of clothes that pulled him out of his reverie. 

“Ah, Ayumi-chan,” he said with a smile, seeing who his impromptu visitor was. “Please, lean against this wall, just like me. It would feel like we are hanging out together.”

“Christophe, dear, are you ready for a challenge?” the cross-dresser pretended to pick non-existing lint from the front of his sweater.

“Something tells me I’m going to enjoy this,” Chris offered his most charming smile. “And please, beautiful, call me Chris.”

The other guy laughed. It sent eddies of warmth all over Chris’s skin the way the Thai skater laughed. 

“And I suppose I could call you Phichit, alright?” Chris added.

The Thai stopped laughing.

“You knew?”

“Honey, I am known to be a keen observer,” Chris commented. “And you may look lovely in this dress, but I’m not blind.”

“Wow,” Phichit managed to say. “I thought I was finally getting it right. But I guess this happened only because everyone around seemed to be so taken with Yuuri that they didn’t look closely.”

“Well, I did look closely. And your friend’s charms have no effect on me. I have a pocket full of kryptonite.”

“Oh, was it that in your pocket?” Phichit teased. “I must say I’m a bit disappointed, Chris.”

“Well, since it’s just kryptonite, and completely safe for human beauties, like you, I suppose you can feel it,” he joked and took Phichit’s hand to place it on his inner thigh, close to his crotch.

“Wow,” the hand traveled higher on its owner’s accord. “Now that’s what I’d peg as quite a full load,” Phichit spoke.

Chris had thought of it only as a joke. But it looked like his junior didn’t mind springing to life, as being felt like long, exquisite fingers. He hummed to express his pleasure at the Thai’s direct ministrations. 

“Now, Chris, I am here to call in a favor, if that is possible,” Phichit got a bit closer. 

“Anything for you, my darling,” Chris slowly took the Thai by his nape, massaging it slowly. “You’re already paying for this favor, and you’re doing a wonderful job.”

“Oh, so I get it you would be willing to work for crumbs?” Phichit whispered against Chris’s lips, increasing the pressure on the Swiss’s crotch. 

“Not really. But I have a way of making people pay me back ten-fold and be thankful about it, too.”

“Now aren’t we a bit too full of ourselves?” Phichit continued his teasing, their lips now close to touching. 

“You be the judge, honey,” Chris said, as he finally pulled the other in for a kiss.

Now that was a nice change of scenery. Instead of what he remembered as Viktor’s rough hungry mouth, he was now enjoying a soft, pliant, pleasantly minty mouth that expressed the playful nature of its owner through little flicks of the tongue that were maddening and challenging at the same time. He just needed to make things clear first, so he pulled back.

“What is this favor you’re talking about?” he demanded to know.

“Well, Chris, I was wondering … are you ready for some rebound sex?” Phicit offered his reply with the sweetest smile in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about to reach its deserving end. I guess there will be one more chapter, two at best. So, I want to thank you for all your support and for your super-duper comments that got me going through this. It's been a lot of fun and I hope you'll like the end, too, once I get around to write it and post it.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Hugs.


	9. I Will Not Lose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri answers the challenge ... but will he be up for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my dears, this is the final chapter. I know it took too much for this story to end, but this is what happens when you're reading too much KillingStalking, me thinks. I hope you will like the conclusion!

Otabek was sitting on the bed, his shoulders tense, a frown on his serious face, his fingers linked as one of his feet was tapping nervously against the floor. His eyes shot up the second Yuri stepped into the room. 

“I only want to say one thing,” Otabek spoke while standing up. “That I am leaving and I will let you be from now on, no questions asked.”

“Shut up and sit down,” Yuri pushed against the solid body and almost made the other stumble back on the bed. 

Phichit was right. He only needed to be himself. And what was that all about anyway? With Otabek, he had no reason to doubt. In a sea of uncertainty, the guy was like solid land. And boy, oh boy, Yuri needed something solid and sturdy in his life. So he climbed on Otabek’s lap and pressed the two of them together. 

Otabek remained rigid for the tiniest of seconds, then relaxed and he slowly began embracing Yuri back. The blond was trying a bit too hard to ignore how the other’s heat was making his own heart warm. And there was also something else. Maybe it was because of all that dirty talk with Yuuri and Phichit, but he was getting a bit …

Otabek’s hands were large and rough, but their touch was gentle. 

“Grab my ass like before,” Yuri murmured while hiding his head in the crook of the brunet’s shoulder. “You want me, right?” he asked, feeling more vulnerable than he thought possible. 

“I do,” Otabek murmured into his hair. “But I’d never demand such a thing, knowing that you hate it. I can be fine. I am … fine.”

“You’re such a bad liar, Beka,” Yuri laughed softly. “The thing is … I have no idea about this. So, you’re in charge, ok? Just … just make it feel good,” he added, and he let himself cradled in the powerful arms that slowly manipulated his body until he was on his back and Otabek was towering over him.

The look in dark eyes was burning into him. Yuri grabbed the man by the neck and pulled him closer, for a kiss. Otabek might have looked like the god of self-restraint, but the moment their lips were connected, Yuri felt his world beginning to spin. No, these were not Yuuri’s kisses. Otabek’s mouth was hungry, really hungry, demanding, and Yuri felt the real power of being the one deciding to surrender. So when they kissed, they kissed. 

He could feel Otabek’s hands all over him, in his clothes, pulling here and there, unbuttoning and touching bare skin, tracing small trails of fire everywhere. Yuri had no idea this was what he was craving. But right now, it was. And Otabek’s smell, spicy and rough, was making all his senses rise, and the brunet’s wicked, well-trained tongue was working a little bit of magic, as it swirled inside Yuri’s mouth, feeling like the guy was already there, wrapped inside him, and Yuri knew just one simple thing: he didn’t want to let go. 

He whimpered when Otabek let go of his mouth, and almost cried out in ecstasy when the said mouth was soon clamped over one nipple, making Yuri feel even more naked if such a thing was possible. It was not fair that Otabek seemed to have such a great time, sucking at his nipples, one, then the other, making Yuri’s back arch away from the bed, like he wanted to be in Otabek’s mouth with his entire being. 

Wait, it was not like he was a helpless doll. He straightened up and guided Otabek’s mouth towards his, making their tongues mingle together once more. The brunet’s breath was coming in short, and Yuri loved how affected the guy was with every little move he made. 

“I want to …”, he tried to get the words out without feeling able to. 

Facts speak louder than words, Yuri thought and pushed Otabek on his back, so he could climb on top of the other. Now his erection was resting against Otabek’s darker member and the friction was amazing. It looked like Beka didn’t mind being under Yuri, if the intense look in his beautiful eyes was any indication. 

“Fuck, Beka,” Yuri almost whined, as he pressed his cock against Otabek’s hard length. 

Otabek’s hands were in his hair, grabbing fistfuls and making their owner help himself at Yuri’s mouth. They were connected from shoulders to their tangling limbs. 

“Tell me you want me, Yuri,” Otabek demanded. 

“Yes, yes,” Yuri replied, as the brunet devoured the corners of his lips, licking and biting softly. “I want you, Beka.”

It was enough for the brunet to turn the tables on Yuri once more. When he dropped suddenly, Yuri frowned. What was he doing? What he felt next almost made him howl in pure pleasure. There was a tongue there, in the most intimate part of his body. No wonder Phichit and Yuuri liked to bottom. That kind of perk really had to be considered. 

His legs parted, allowing Otabek more access. The guy’s tongue was getting impatient, pushing and darting inside, and it was making Yuri wanting nothing but to open up more. 

“We need lube,” Otabek pushed himself up and Yuri wanted to protest because no, he didn’t need anything else and what was Otabek speaking about anyway?

The brunet was soon back, kneeling between his legs and working his fingers inside Yuri, coated in something a bit cold and slippery. For a moment there, Yuri froze, but Otabek murmured something softly, most probably in his native tongue. The blond relaxed and allowed the intrusion, despite feeling the need to clench.

“I’ll go as slowly as you need me to,” Otabek promised as he positioned himself and Yuri felt something blunt against his entrance. 

Yuri blushed. He remembered how hard he had been on Yuuri when he had wanted the Japanese. Now he was at a receiving end, as Phichit had put it bluntly and there was no going back. 

“It’s alright if you change your mind,” the brunet spoke again, filling the tensed silence.

“Don’t you dare,” Yuri glared. “Fuck me, Beka.”

There was a small grunt from Otabek sounding at the crossroads of desire and despair. It made Yuri feel like he was on top of the world, to have someone desiring him like this. Tears came to his eyes when Beka finally pushed inside, but it was not like pain was a stranger to him. And he had no intention to lose to the likes of Phichit. There were no things Yuri could not do, and bottoming was not going to be the first in his life. 

Otabek moved slowly, cautiously, but Yuri could tell the brunet was fighting his own desire with all his might, taking by the small grunts he was making and the way sweat poured on his forehead, making a few black strands glue to his skin. 

The pain was gone now, nothing but a faraway sensation, and he felt something. His own rapid breathing was deafening to his ears when he realized that Otabek was doing something right, no, something amazing, and it was not only his ass stretching, but something inside that was making him feel …

A short, sharp change in angle from Otabek made him cry out. 

“Fuck, am I hurting you?” Otabek stopped.

Yuri dug his fingers into the muscular arms and ordered.

“Again!”

Otabek smiled ruefully and pushed again, making Yuri’s world tilt upside down.

He could not say he could remember too distinctly what happened next, as desire and pleasure danced and fused inside him. When he came, he barely noticed Otabek’s hand on his hard on, rubbing hard and pushing him over his limits.

“So this is what it’s like?” Yuri mumbled as he rested his head against Otabek’s chest. 

The brunet kissed his forehead.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“I’m talking about bottoming. Wait, you mean … you ….”

Otabek’s lips curled into a sly smile.

“So why was I the one to put up?” Yuri glared, raking his short nails over the brunet’s chiseled chest. 

“Well … I don’t know. It just happened,” the brunet said with a hint of humor in his voice.

“You are so going to get it,” Yuri threatened, but he could feel his own lips quirking into a smile. “Just wait until I can walk.”

***

“So, what’s this contest all about?” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Phichit and challenging the guy with his eyes.

“Oh, just a little showdown … you really dissed Yuuri and me when you said that you can be a better bottom than both of us. Care to put your money where your mouth is?”

“Hah,” Yuri shot a mocking glare at the Thai skater. “You have no idea who you’re going against, shorty.”

“Shorty?” Phichit glared. 

Yuuri placed an apologetic hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Phichit is just having a bit of fun. Don’t mind him,” Yuuri said softly. 

“Oh, no, I think your friend is really trying to prove something here,” Yuri shook off the gentle touch. “You,” he pointed at Phichit, “and you,” he turned towards Yuuri who stared at him wide-eyed, “we are so on.”

“What’s happening?” Otabek asked upon entering the room and noticing his tiger’s aggressive stance.

“Phichit is talking nonsense and Yuri believes him,” Yuuri answered. “Could you please talk some sense into your friend? I suppose he’ll listen to you,” he pleaded with Otabek.

“Don’t you dare,” Yuri’s eyes turned into thin slits. “If it’s a competition to be won, I’m in.”

“What kind of competition are you talking about?” Otabek questioned, while taking his rightful place, by Yuri’s side.

Yuri could feel the steady warmth coming off Otabek and it was more than pleasant. Now that he knew how great it felt, he was not going to let that perverted crossdresser and not even the experienced Yuuri claim that they were better. 

“They just think they can bottom better than me,” Yuri said with a triumphant smile, looking at Otabek.

For a few moments, there was so much deafening silence in the room that it could be cut with a knife. Phichit stared, smiling like the proverbial Cheshire cat. Yuuri was blushing and looking away. And Yuri gulped, for the simple reason that Otabek stood there, a stony expression on his face. Yuri could not tell if the guy was ready to bolt or he was ready to shut himself in and never speak to him again. 

“If any of you here thinks that I am going to share my lover with anyone else, you are all mistaken,” Otabek eventually spoke, looking at Yuri with his intense dark eyes. 

Phichit started laughing, Yuuri trying hard to make him stop, while Yuri’s heart just grew and grew. Lover, huh? It was so much like Otabek to use such a term instead of saying ‘boyfriend’ or something. 

“No, no sharing,” Phichit eventually managed to talk, after his bout of laughter died down. “We’re actually competing in pairs. You’ll have your lover, Otabek, all to yourself,” the Thai winked at the other skater. 

“Wait, who are you competing with? I suppose Yuuri will be with that old perv Viktor,” Yuri talked, now relaxed that Otabek was not all against it. 

“Isn’t it clear? I’m with Chris and I am so gonna beat you at this, that your red behinds will not be healed till Worlds,” Phichit placed his hands on his hips and grinned smugly. 

Otabek placed a protective arm around Yuri’s shoulders. 

“There’s no one better than Yuri,” he said simply.

“Well, that remains to be seen, lover boy,” Phichit mocked, blowing a kiss towards the duo. “And aren’t you underestimating Yuuri here? After all, Viktor is all head over heels, and Yuuri has been in love with him since forever.”

“Phichit,” Yuuri warned, but the Thai just brushed him off.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Yuri smiled thinly. “There’s nothing that can make me back down at this point. So, what are the rules?”

“Well, quite simple. We need some measurable outcome, so let’s just say that the bottom who gets his top come the fastest, and also manages to come together with him at the same time, wins. How is that for a rule?” Phichit crossed his arms. 

“This sounds kind of arbitrary,” Yuri frowned. “Doesn’t it say that the two who basically win are so pathetic that they come too fast?” 

“Ah, well, if I was to decide in favor of whoever lasted most … I was afraid that we were going to go at it until who knew when, and it is not like we can parade our little competition all over the place. We have to be hush-hush about it. And some of us have planes to catch,” Phichit explained. “Plus, the role of a bottom is to make the top go really crazy for him that he cannot hold back.”

“Fuck it,” Yuri waved. “It sounds stupid.”

“Why? Is your little hole already loose?” Phichit challenged him.

“Fuck off,” Yuri snarled. “I’m tighter than you’ve ever been, I bet.”

This Phichit guy knew best how to be annoying. But it was not like Yuri was going to be impressed by some shit-talk. He trusted Otabek. Turning to look at his boyfriend, he instantly felt getting hot under the guy’s gaze. The brunet was watching him like he was the best in the world, and that was enough to make him think he would win. And other things he was not really ready to think about. 

“What do you say, Beka?” he leaned into the brunet’s body. “Are we going to show these guys how it feels to lose?”

He smirked at Phichit. He had nothing against Yuuri, but the Thai was getting on his nerves big time. 

“Sure thing,” Otabek whispered into his hair, making his skin tingle. 

“Tonight at 9, Yuuri’s room. It’s the farthest away and we won’t be bothered. Come prepared,” Phichit winked at Yuri. 

“We’ll be there,” Otabek answered instead of his boyfriend.

Yuri didn’t mind.

***

“So, what do you think?” Yuri spoke when they were alone again. “I’m sorry I sprang this out on you like this. Actually, I kind of acted on impulse,” Yuri looked down, feeling very much aware of Otabek’s hard look.

In front of the others, the brunet had seemed all ok with the challenge, but now, Yuri waited for the other shoe to drop. 

“Don’t worry,” Otabek cupped his cheeks and had him look up. “Nobody disses my boyfriend and gets away with it.”

Yuri felt proud, so he grinned happily as he hurried to place a kiss on Otabek’s lips. 

“Are we going to wreck them?” he asked.

“Of course,” Beka said back. 

“I will not lose,” Yuri promised solemnly. 

“We will not lose,” Beka corrected him with a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

***

“I cannot believe it,” Viktor stared mockingly at Yuri. “That is the only kind of competition I thought I’d never see you in.”

“Believe it, because your boyfriend is going to get his ass fried big time,” Yuri showed teeth. 

“My baby is the best,” Viktor said dreamily. “There’s no one like him. And you know I don’t lose, Yuri.”

“Whatever, old timer,” Yuri shrugged. “You and Giacometti are history. Just get the fuck out already and let others handle it.”

“Oh, do you need permission from us?” Chris came into the picture, hanging one arm over Phichit’s shoulders. “Funny, that’s something we’ve never needed. We just walked in and collected our medals. Isn’t it right, Viktor?”

“I thought this was going to be about sex,” Yuuri’s voice came out alarmed and awfully shy for someone who was going to be part of some sort of orgy. 

“Well, that’s the type of field that we play on,” Phichit intervened, “at least, right now. So, come on, guys, let me just get this party started.”

Yuri’s eyes grew wide, upon seeing Phichit nonchalantly pulling down his white pants and remaining bottomless in nothing but a white top tank glued to his slender body. Chris instantly bent to nuzzle his neck, whispering who knew what in the Thai’s ear. 

“See you, bitches,” Phichit blew a mocking kiss towards Yuri in particular, and turned, letting everyone have an eyeful of his pert ass that Chris’s hands immediately came over to cup and fondle. 

Yuri’s smile was strained, but he pulled in Otabek and kissed him.

“Ready?” he whispered against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Sure thing,” Otabek answered.

Moments later, he had no idea why he was now side by side with Yuuri on the bed, both of them nicely laid out in the missionary position, offering their boyfriends the best picture they could hope or wish for. Yuuri’s arm brushed by his, and Yuri turned to look at the Japanese. He was surprised to see the other wink at him.

“You are the best, Yuri, never forget that,” the Japanese said mysteriously. 

He just nodded shortly. 

“Well, are you ready?” Phichit called from the other side of the room, where he was already straddling Chris and he looked pretty much ready to impale himself on the guy’s erection. “On my mark, boys! Let’s fuck!”

Yuri groaned in pure pleasure when Otabek found his way inside him. They were so new at this, yet they fitted so nicely together, it was uncanny. 

“Nice tits, Yuri,” Viktor tried to be a smartass, but Yuri could tell the Living Legend’s eyes were trailing a bit too long on his chest. 

“Take a picture, because you’ll never see them again,” Yuri challenged his fellow skater. 

“Don’t you dare, Viktor,” Otabek warned, as he placed one kiss on the inside of Yuri’s calf. “You’ll have to live with the memory, nothing more.”

Yuuri was making the most delicious sounds as he was fucked by Viktor, and Yuri had to think hard to remember whether the Japanese had been as vocal when they had been together. It was all a blur, though, and all coherent thought was lost on him, as Otabek continued to kiss his legs, as he was impaling him, his gentle kisses a contrast with his bold thrusting. 

“I’m ready, baby,” Viktor let his Japanese boyfriend know, making Yuri shoot a dark glare at him, through the haze of his own desire. 

“Fuck. Beka?” he asked, feeling suddenly unsure. 

The brunet sent him a small strained smile. It didn’t occur to Yuri that Yuuri hadn’t still replied to Viktor’s warning. He looked to the side, and Yuuri’s eyes were set on him, dark, moist and lovely. 

The Japanese reached for him and pulled him into a torrid kiss.

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Otabek cursing softly and he felt the guy pushing harder and harder into him.

“Damn, this is so hot,” Viktor exhaled in turn.

Otabek’s rough thrusting and Yuuri’s hot lips on him had him come undone. He had no idea for how long he was coming, as Yuuri’s soft tongue moved inside his mouth, and Otabek’s hard shaft was doing the same thing at his other end.

***

“Do you think we should ditch this party?” Phichit whispered softly into his ear.

Chris cared not a damn speckle of dust, truth be told, about this whole thing. But Phichit’s hot ass rubbing against his cock was motivation enough to see where this was going. 

“Yeah, we should leave these dovey-doves see about their little contest,” Chris answered. “I am not going to ruin my reputation for a competition that says the winner is the one who comes the fastest.”

“I thought you would not be the type,” Phichit spoke. “That’s why I invested this rule.”

“You little sly one. Your butt feels nice, though. Care to take this to my room? I’d rather have you the whole night.”

“I wish I could stay the entire night, but I have an early flight. Would you be satisfied with a little snack?”

“Of course not,” Chris answered playfully. “But I suppose that beggars can’t be choosers. What do you have in mind?”

***

It took them little to reach Chris’s room. Phichit was quick on his knees, taking Chris’s entire length into his mouth and shooting a playful look up at the Swiss skater. 

“Wow, now should I feel affronted?”

The dark eyes stared at him questioningly, but the Thai looked as he had no intention to let the thing slip away from his mouth.

“Are you calling my cock ‘a little snack’?” Chris added with a large smile.

Phichit shook his head slowly and winked at him. Chris rested one hand on the dark head, allowing the Thai to move fast up and down, polishing his shaft like a pro.

“Fuck, you’re good,” Chris praised him. “You make me want your flight to get canceled, so I can have you all to myself. I really have to explore your skills more thoroughly.”

The small laughing sound coming off Phichit was making the brunet’s throat hum and tremble so deliciously that Chris felt the need to pump inside it a bit more. 

“Ready for more than a little snack?” Chris asked, but he knew his voice didn’t sound as cool as he desired. 

The only response was a long deepthroat move that made him see stars under his eyelids. As he exploded, he kept his hands on Phichit’s head, wishing he could have lasted longer.

The smartass dared to stick his tongue out after he withdrew.

“Are you showing me you ate everything?” Chris teased.

Phichit laughed. Damn, he liked the way the Thai laughed. He was so carefree and his sunny personality was shining through everything he was doing, be it that he was teasing in women’s clothes, or giving head like a pro. 

“I have to go to sleep,” Phichit carefully patted his lips. 

“Will I see you again?” Chris asked.

The Thai shrugged.

“We’ll have to see. Maybe there will be competitions that will have the both of us,” Phichit answered.

“I’m not talking about that.”

For a moment, the brunet seemed a tad unsure of himself. 

“Yeah, I do mean it like that.”

“Do you want to have more fun?” Phichit smiled at him.

“You can bet your naughty juicy ass I do,” Chris replied.

“Well, then,” Phichit threw over his shoulder on his way out. “Just do something about it, Christophe.”

He was definitely going to do something about it.

***

“I wish you could have stayed more,” Yuuri said as Yuri and Otabek stood at the gate of the onsen.

“Well, we have training,” Yuri said apologetically. “You should start training, too. Tell Viktor I am never going to forgive him if he keeps you off the competitive scene, just so he can satisfy his perversions.”

Yuuri blushed and chuckled. 

“I will.”

“Then this is goodbye,” Yuri offered his hand solemnly.

Yuuri took him by surprise again, by throwing his arms around him and embracing him.

“I’m so happy to have so many friends,” Yuuri spoke. 

“Well, don’t get your hopes high. No matter what ice you’ll be on, I’ll be there. And you know that I don’t lose.”

Yuuri laughed again.

“Of course you don’t. I will be honored to compete against you.”

The Japanese bowed in that solemn way of his.

They were on their way to the train station, walking in comfortable silence.

“Do you regret it, Yuri?” Otabek spoke, breaking the silence. “Not being with Katsuki, I mean.”

“No,” Yuri said shortly.

“I apologize. I had to ask.”

“No problem. But don’t ever ask me again. And don’t make me tell you a thousand times you’re the one for me. Just know you are.”

“Alright,” Otabek exhaled softly.

“And now it’s the part where you say you love me,” Yuri joked.

“I love you, Yuri.”

“Damn, you’re so easy,” Yuri almost choked at the declaration. “I was just joking.”

“I was not.”

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. This is all for now, so, until next time, I send millions of hugs!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading! I love writing about hot guys doing all kinds of things ;), so please check out my original M/M story, [Collateral](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13087842/chapters/29940501).


End file.
